In Remembrance
by Crazy Karabear
Summary: My name is Harry James Potter, I am from the year 2012 and have sent back all the names of those who died
1. Please be wrong

The great hall was filled with noise as usual. The students and teacher were waiting on the post and sure enough a few minutes' later owls swooped down and delivered the mail one particular owl dropped a howler in front of Albus Dumbledore's lap. The hall filled with even more chatter before it went completely silent as the headmaster opened the howler. "Hello Hogwarts of 1995." Many were surprised by this, not only was the howler not yelling but it addressed them by the year. "Now many of you probably already figured out this is a modified howler, so I'll just move on. My name is Harry James Potter, I am from the year 2012 and have sent back all the names of those who died. To prove I am who I say I am…Albus Dumbledore would like socks for Christmas, Hermione lights teachers on fire, apparently getting expelled is worse than death, Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to give their condolence to Snape and advise him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business." The students started to talk and giggle about this new information when 'Harry' started to speak again. "I want the Minister, Amelia Bones, all the Weasley's, as well as Kingsley Shakelbolt, Mad eye, Tonks, and Remus Lupin is advised to bring his dog. Thank you" the howler burst into flames and dropped a sheet of parchment. The students gossiped about what happened and were ushered to their first class of the day. At lunch everyone was gathered to start reading. Dumbledore began reading...

* * *

every character will have a chapter read and a moment with who ever. **I can't spell. I have bad Grammar. Sorry if I mess up.**


	2. Severus Snape

I do not own Harry Potter JKR does. I do not own the Remembrance List...not sure who does but I edited so basically they are reading my fanfic of the list.

* * *

**…In Remembrance to Severus Snape…**

Dumbledore paused took a deep breath and carried on. Not a sound was heard in the hall.

**…A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…**

The Gryffindors traded strange glances with the Slytherins. They almost looked like looks of acceptance.

**...without all the red and gold crap...**

The hall filled with laughter, even Snape had a smile on his face. Well, okay, maybe it was a smirk.

**...All hail the Half-blood Prince…**

Everyone looked confused but the name brought a significant look to the dog sat at Remus' feet, not that anyone noticed. Sirius knew that name, had found that book, he knew the types of spells in it he even used them to this day. To finally know who created them. Sirius felt stuck like he was at a crossroad. In front of him was the path he knew. Well trotted and familiar suddenly familiar didn't look so friendly. The other road, well it was a dark one, and plenty of time this road has popped up but his pride tells him this road is bad. So many of times has he walked right past it.

The dog got up and trotted up to the staff table. When he was on the opposite side from Snape he barked.

Remus looked up from where his stare rested on the floor. "Albus maybe a break between each reading would be good. People need time to come to terms."

"Very well my boy ten minutes than we will start again."

"Thank you Snape could I talk to you?" Remus asked grabbing the dog by his collar.

When they got to the entrance hall, Snape lead them down to his class room. Remus stopped by the middle row of desks and sat on one on the desk tops. He nodded Snape and Sirius to go in the office. Remus knew this was between the two.

When in the office Sirius, changed back into a man and started pulling at the collar, to find where it came off, anything to keep this conversation from happening.

"If you aren't going to talk then I will leave." Snape said sitting behind his desk.

Sirius stopped playing with the collar and turned to Snape. His grey eyes swirled with years of conflict. "Lily used to say it a lot, that you and me were very similar in the way we acted. She said we came from similar backgrounds, we both use sarcasm and snark to get out of answering though questions." Sirius started to pace around the room.

He stopped in front of a jar of floating frog eyes. "I could spend all day pointing out similarities, but the one difference wasn't our houses. If I had never met James I would have been in Slytherins. Do you realize how close we were on that train? Thirteen minutes, if you had been thirteen minutes earlier getting there we would have been best friends not me and James.

"I never hated you, well to begin with, James wanted Lily you had Lily and I was James best friend. That was it the only reason, until the first howler came. I started hating you because of how close we almost were, you became a symbol for my family, my old life, my used to be future. That thought still stands today, but I want to fix it." Sirius was now faced away from Snape looking through the one way window at Remus. As if he could feel Sirius' eyes on him, Remus turned and smiled.

"Black" Snape started making Sirius jump and turn, "I make no promises on how this will turn out. Our past is thick and if I'm truthful we're both thicker. But if you are willing to try I am too. Sometime I feel that if Lily wasn't in the way I could have been a fifth marauder or maybe just the fourth." Snape looked out the window "but I don't feel it would be worth it."

Sirius looked out the window to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snape walking to the window. Sirius sighed a walked up behind him. "It might be years later than it could have been, should have been, but there is a place for you in the marauders if you want it." Sirius walked to the door and walked out, when he got to Remus he turned into a dog and the two walked out.

About half way back to the great hall they heard heavy footsteps behind them turning they saw Snape running to catch up to them. He fell in step next to Remus, looking at their confused faces, quite comical on a dog, he laughed. "Might as well start now". The three walked back into the hall. Taking their seats they waited for Dumbledore to start reading again.

Before Dumbledore could speak a voice echoed around the room. "Hey I'm back just thought you guys might want to see the marks you left behind, on people, with new names. The next generation is bright because of the people on that list. Hope you enjoy these are my memories by the way." The voice stopped and a screen popped up on the free wall to the left of the hall.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" a woman yelled, scaring the hall. Severus Potter?

"Yeah mom?" asked a boy around 8.

"What Is The Meaning Of This!" the woman yelled again holding up a piece of white fabric stained red.

"I don't know. James probably did it." Albus said trying to walk away. Most of the kids in the hall winced, never walk away from mom.

"Go To Your Room!" the woman yelled, "let me know when you want to tell the truth! I already asked James, he said you did it!"

"And you believed him?!" Albus shouted before marching down a hall past a man, who had apparently been listening the whole time. The man, who the hall assumed was Harry, looked between his wife and child then followed his son down the hall to Albus' room.

The door held a sign the said: NOTICE; OF ROOM RULES; VISITORS TO MY ROOM WILL BE THROWN OUT FOR: **UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY, SNOOPING, MESS MAKING, UNAUTHORIZES BORROWING, NAGGING, BELCHING, IRRITATING BOWEL SOUNDS, STENCH OF ANY KIND, OBNOXIOUS BEHAVIOR, DUMPING, PROBING OF NOSTRIS, WHINING, TRASH TALKING, BULLYING;** VIOLATORS WILL BE PROMPTLY SHOW THE WAY OUT! Below that was a hand written sign the writing was very neat: _In Other Words Only Dad, Teddy, Lily, and Rose Are Allowed In My Room. Thank You._

"Al? Can I come in?" Harry said softly knocking on the door. The door opened and Albus looked up at his dad before hugging him around the waist. Harry picked up his eight year old son and walked over to Albus' bed.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry sighed, "Weasleys, what are you going to do with them?" Albus laughed and looked up at his dad.

"Why does no one listen to me?"

"Because most of your family is made up of Weasleys and they refuse to believe anything that goes against what they know. Slytherins are bad everyone already guessed you would be in Slytherin so…" Harry looked down at his son and wiped away some of his tears.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Albus shouted.

"Al look at me", Al turned to his dad and Harry looked him in the eye. Albus squirmed a little from his dads stare. "No matter what anyone says to you Slytherins are not evil. They are people with choices, sadly the ones your uncles and mother grew up with chose wrong. This does not mean everyone is Slytherin will chose wrong, and if they do, well it's never too late to say sorry. Anyone who says different is wrong, people change, things happen."

Albus and Harry sat in silence before Albus asked "Dad do you think I will end up in Slytherin?"

Harry paused that looked at Albus, "Yes."

Albus looked almost betrayed before Harry continued, "But I want you to remember this there is always a choice, no matter how hard it is there is always a choice. I will support you no matter what house you are, Slytherins need more people like you I can only think of three: Narcissia, Regulus, and Severus. Your namesake yeah? I think you can count Draco and Scorp will always be there with you. By the way you haven't told anyone that friendship did you?"

"Nope! And I didn't tell anyone about your friendship with Draco either. Can we go visit them?"

"I'll go tell you mom that I'm taking you somewhere to talk, tell her I'm trying to get you to admit to ruining your sisters white dress. Common aspidis."

"Dad why do you call me that?"

"Cause you my little asp snakelet!" Harry ruffled his son's hair and left the room.

Al sat on his bed unaware that Harry stopped around the corner of his door. "Snakelet I guess being a Slytherin would be okay."

* * *

I have always thought the two were greatly similar.

Do i own this? um... let me think...no.


	3. Fred Weasley

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Dumbledore went to continue and paused. Ice gripped his heart another light in the darkness, and from a tight nit group no less.

**…In Remembrance to Fred Weasley…**

All the Weasley's froze. "What?" George asked quietly.

**…Who fought bravely to the very end… **

"No" George spoke again. He was heard by everyone in the silent hall.

**…And when out laughing…**

Molly choked back a sob.

**…whose jokes will forever brighten his other half…**

Fred put his arms around George, who had started to cry.

**…And will loyally await his soul mate and brother…**

Fred looked determined to the front of the room. His eye caught Professor McGonagall's and was startled to see she was crying to.

**… with many jokes…**

A lot of people were crying now, Fred had never realized how loved he was here.

**...he's got forever to think of them, right?**

Everyone jerked and turned when Harry let lose his hollow laugh which soon turned hysterical. Ron put his arm around Harry for what had to be a first. Harry turned to Ron's shoulder and pretended he didn't feel the tears landing in his hair. Remus took Harry from Ron as Hermione comforted Ron. Ginny was held in her father's lap, something she hadn't done since she was six.

"It will be okay" Fred said softly.

"NO!" George yelled before softly whispering "it won't"

Molly stood up and grabbed both boys into a hug. "I was worried. I know you can make it with this shop of your, but I'm scared of what would happen if you fail." She said leaning into the two of them more.

George just cried harder.

"Mom, part of life is taking risks. Without them you would get nowhere. We can do this, we're good at it, and we can make it.

"I know I took a risk when I died, I know the same was for you brothers but I don't care! I made the world better for a reason!" Fred said looking defiantly at everyone.

Older Harry's voice echoed around the room again, "well said, he's right you know. I think I'll give you two moments."

The screen popped up again this time it showed a very colorful shop, though it was hard to tell, it being dark and all. Two men walked in one faster than the other.

"Go away Harry!" the first, who turned out to be George, yelled.

"And let you kill yourself?" Harry asked walking at a leisurely pace.

George got mad then grabbing on the shelves and knocking it over. "It was a stupid dream! It means nothing now!" he yelled knock down a table.

"Your right." Harry said from his spot by the door, "it is stupid, for anyone but you and him."

"What?" George stopped his rampage and turned to Harry.

"No one else can open something like this. No one can invent like you could." Harry said in an apathetic voice.

"Huh?" George was getting more confused by the minute.

"This doesn't of course mean no one can help run it." Harry continued.

"Harry quit walking your circles and give me a straight answer!" George finally lost it again.

Harry sighed "ya know Ron and me were offered jobs as Aurors?"

"Harry…" George started in an impatient tone.

"Fine Ron and I want to help you. We have to go through a summer crash course and when we get free time we want to help. Even after we start working."

"But you and Ron aren't Fred! I can't bounce ideas off Ron or you!" George yelled slamming his fist on a table that collapsed from the combined wight of the merchandise and George's fist.

"Try me" Harry said a serious look in his eye.

"If this doesn't work I'm selling the store." George said.

"SELL THE STORE!" a female voice yelled, "No you will not!" it was Angelina Johnson. "This is something he put his blood and life into! You will not sell it!"

"I'll just leave then" Harry said about to slip out.

George grabbed his arm, "you were stalling, weren't you?"

Harry didn't answer he just nodded in a direction. You could barely make out Ron, Hermione and Ginny. George smiled and let go of Harry's arm.

"Thank you."

The screen faded black than tuned back in this time in a hospital?

George stood outside of a room pacing back and forth in front of Harry.

"One would think you were the one about to give birth." Harry quipped. The hall laughed as George shot him a look. "I mean it not like you haven't done this before!" Harry continued, "Speaking of which where is Freddie?"

A giggle was heard from off to the side behind a potted plant. Harry turned around to look behind himself but "saw nothing". When the giggle sounded again Harry turned around once more than turned to George. "Do you think this wing is haunted?" the giggling got louder and Harry hid a smirk as George looked at him. "I don't know I've been hearing that sound all morning."

"Oh well if there are any little ghosts boys around here I guess they won't get to play with my little boy!" Harry said loudly "Shame cause the only friends Jamie's got is George's boy and we all know he's always up to no good!"

"Hey!" a small boy of about three or four jumped out of his "hiding place". "You're not nice!"

"You tell 'em Freddie!" George shouted.

"Where's James?" 'Freddie' asked

"In there with the other barf-breaths." Harry said pointing at a door labeled play room. Freddie stuck out his tongue at Harry and ran into the other room, but not without seeing Harry stick his tongue out to.

"Do you think naming them both after pranksters was a smart thing for us to do?" Harry asked.

"No. Why do you think Angelina's picking this one's name?"

"James Sirius and Fredrick Harrison, thanks for naming him after me by the way, what were we thinking?" Harry asked looking at George.

"I don't think we were. And don't thank me. Angelina and I never would have gotten together without you." George paused "I wouldn't be here without you. I made Ron Fred's godfather, because he helped to, and Angelina picked out Alicia for godmother. This time she picked Katie and I want you."

"George, thank you. Now get in there and help you wife have her baby!" Harry pushed George into the room following shortly after.

The room was total chaos. Red was the main theme but every now and then you could see some other color. The Weasley family had congregated in the room outside where Angelina was giving birth. They all parted to let Harry and George through. The boy named Fred was back now with two other boys, one with black hair and brown eye, the other with blue hair and amber eyes with rings of green at the pupil and outside of the iris. Strange.

The boys came up behind Harry and George. The blue haired boy, clearly older, started to talk. "Fred wants to see his new sister straight away, James wants to see his dad straight away, and Teddy, um…I want to get straight away from those…kids? Hermione will be fine…I guess?"

Harry and George looked at one another than reached down to pick up their respected toddlers, James and Fred. Teddy trailed behind them.

"And here I was wondering why they had award labeled Weasley in the Birthing section." Harry said as they walked into the room. George started to laugh but was quickly cut off by a pained yell.

Angelina lay on a bed with Ginny, Fleur, and Molly around her. George put Fred on the ground next to Harry and walked over to his wife's side. Every time Angelina screamed Teddy would cover his ears and Harry would grab Fred's shoulder as he clearly had no clue why his mom was screaming.

Eventually the screaming subsided and George walked over the Fred with a blanket in his arm.

"Freddie, I'd like you to meet your baby sister." George said.

"why she so lil'?" James asked from his dad's arms.

"Cause she's a baby Jamie" Ginny said grabbing for James and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

As the three boys talked about the newest addition with Ginny, George looked at his daughter and sighed.

"What's her name?" harry asked.

"Roxanna Olivia Weasley" George answered.

"Brave that" Harry commented, than further elaborated when George gave him a strange look "Olivia sounds like a girl's name for Oliver."

George paused for a second "Dear Merlin what have we done!"

Harry laughed. They were quite for a minute before George sighed. "I really wish Fred was here."

"He is" Harry said.

"Not my son"

"I know. Trust me he's here."

"Is that master of death knowledge? I'm not stupid I know they came back to you every time you tried to get rid of them."

Harry hummed "Stalking relics or not I know he's here. It's not a Master of Death thing, it's a Harry thing." Harry turned away but still caught what George whispered to Roxanna, "listen to him, he knows what he talking about. He may not be our only hope anymore but he sure knows what to say." George paused and Harry stopped walking, "Fred, this is Roxanna, your niece." Harry smile and kept walking. The screen faded once more leaving the room in silence once more.

"Harry gets it, or at least he will" Fred said. Everyone laughed and wipe their tears. Dumbledore got ready to read once more.

* * *

so there's fred don't own him either...next is Dobby.


	4. Dobby

**…In Remembrance to Dobby…**

Dobby popped up at the front of the room. "Is headmasters dumbleydore be needing Dobby?"

"No Dobby we were just reading a list of those who died during the war."

"Oh," the elf muttered quietly, "so Dobby is being on that list?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Dobby burst into tears.

"Oh great wizard dumbleydore who wrote the list of deaths, Dobby is honored being too on it."

"Harry Potter from the future wrote it." Flintwick said when Dumbledore would not.

Harry cringed a bit before Dobby wrapped his small arms around him, "Oh master Harry is so great and kind, not be looking others like elves and wolfies down on."

Harry smiled and hugged Dobby back, "yes well why should I look down on them when I know people who actually deserve it?"

Dobby wailed again and Harry waved for Dumbledore to continue.

**…Who was more free and full of love…**

Most in the hall raised the brows at the scene Dobby and Harry made but Harry just continued to hug the crying elf, with a small smile on his face.

**...than any elf, and most humans… **

Many of the Slytherins, some of the Ravenclaws, and Zacharias smith sneered at Harry who ignored them and laughed at something Ron said. Dobby had finally stopped crying and was sat between Harry and Ron.

**…and who wore some freakin' awesome socks…**

Harry bust out laughing at this and the hall turned to Dobby who had several socks on his feet. Even those who sneered down at the other comments had to concede that this was true.

"Dobby was a great friend and an even greater hero. I want you all to think about this Dobby rescued Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Mr. Olivander, and Myself from Malfoy Manor where Voldemort hid out. He died a death with more honor than half of this room. How's that for your _inferior_?" the last word was said with so much disgust most people couldn't believe Harry was talking. "If you ask me most of you are his Inferior."

Before people could protest Harry projected his Memory on the wall. The older sat on the edge of a cliff a small grave was behind him as he looked out over the water. A small figure was walking up behind him. When the figure got close enough people recognized Luna Lovegood, bottle cork necklace, radish earrings and all.

"Hello Harry, didn't your wife go into labor a few minutes ago?" Luna asked looking up at the clouds before turning to Harry, "March 25th what a day to be born."

"It was the day Dobby died." Harry said never looking away from the water.

"I like to think of it as the day he saved us." Luna responded, "but I understand why you feel the way you do."

"You do?" Harry asked turn to Luna with a smile.

"Yes you have an Umgubular Slashkilter in your hair?" Luna started to mess with Harry's hair for the elusive and most likely imaginary creature. "The best way to get rid of them is to think logically. What were you just thinking about?"

"Dobby." Harry said turning his back to the edge of the Clift to face the grave.

"What about Dobby?" Luna asked pulling a lock of Harry's hair.

"Just him, what made him, what he had done, his socks?" Harry responded.

"He was a very brave little elf, thank you Dobby for saving me." She said to the grave.

"Do you think that works?" Harry asked.

"Why else would people do it?"

"Worth a shot. Dobby, I'm glad you didn't listen to me in my second year. I guess I needed saving after all."

Luna Laughed, "He never did take off the sock you freed him with, did he?"

"No. Ow!" Harry yelled. Luna smiled, "I got it."

The creature everyone thought didn't exist turned visible the second it was away from Harry's head. Harry Laughed, "what on earth does it do?"

"It makes people question the wrong things." Luna looked at Harry, "instead of questioning why he had to, question why he did. You have a daughter about to be born." Luna walked a little ways away and picked some flowers to lie on the grave. "If you dug it the muggle way then I will lay flowers on it the muggle way. Oh look a Blibbering Humdinger."

Harry smiled, "Lily Luna Potter"

"What?" Luna asked though everyone figured she heard. Harry repeated himself anyway "Lily Luna Potter, and you are her godmother." The screen faded as Harry and Luna hugged in front of Dobby's grave.

Thank you Dobby," Hermione said. "Yeah Thanks" Ron agreed.

"You can save me anytime you want just be careful about it." Harry said hugging Dobby.

Luna wandered over from the Ravenclaw table, grabbing Dean Tomas by his arm and dragging him over to Dobby. "We would like to thank you Dobby." Luna said. Dean stood at her side looking a little startled at Luna's blunt use of the word we.

"Oh, and Hermione has an apology to make." Luna drifted back to the Ravenclaw table apparently having taken Dean Hostage.

"What!?" Hermione yelled.

"You didn't trust that Dobby knew about _our place_, and refused to use it until I told you Dumbledore knew about it." Harry responded, "You've actually been doing that a lot this year."

Hermione knew what Harry was referring to and thought to herself I was rather insensitive to both Dobby and Sirius. "I'm sorry Dobby. I've just been out of it lately." She reached under the table to pat Padfoot of the head, so he would know the apology extended to him. "Is there anything I could do to make it up to y_ou?_ Padfoot just licked my hand!" normally it wouldn't disgust her if a dog licked her but it was Padfoot a.k.a. Sirius! Everyone laughed at her.

"Well yous could be helping Dobby with Winky she taking split hard." Dobby said blushing. Harry chuckled. "Why don't we start now? We will be right back!"

Dobby popped Harry and Hermione down to the kitchen to where he had hidden Winky.

"Winky! Dobby bes bring you Dobby's friends!"

"Hey Winky," Hermione started, "I wanted to talk to you about Crouch."

Harry cringed and Winky let out a large wail.

"Winky misses being bonded to a human." Dobby said.

"Winky, would you want to bond with me?" Harry asked ignoring the look Hermione gave him. "I don't have a house but you could work here for a few years until I do, and maybe help the order?"

Winky let out a massive wail and clung to Harry's waist, "Oh master Harry Dobby spoke true of you greatness and kindedness. Winky would love to bond with you!"

"Harry can I speak to you? Over here is good. What are you doing!?" Hermione said after leading Harry off to the side.

"Hermione listen Dobby is different. Most house elves love their masters; Hogwarts house-elves love it here. If you want to help them then try to put up rules over punishment or fight for who has the right to own a house-elf, you know background checks and whatnot. You can't free every house elf! Look at Winky, than look at Dobby. One like being free the other can't wait to work for me. Stop trying to free creatures who don't want to be free. Focus on their rights and work on bigger problems like werewolves! Remus will love it!" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, "you're my sister okay I love you but you're going about this the wrong way."

"I understand Harry and I'll try but I'll need your help," Hermione smile, "and I love you too, Little Brother."

"So how do you do this bonding thing?" Harry asked. Winky grabbed Harry's hand.

There was a flash of light than Winky said, "Now we is bonded"

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall in silence. "If it had to be someone I'm glad it was you," Hermione said. Harry smiled. When they got back in the Hall and sat down Dumbledore started to read.

* * *

Next is Remus! his death was the Hardest on me i think because of Teddy, the amazing Multi-colored Werewolf Cub!


	5. Remus

**Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**….In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin….**

"NO!" shouted most in the hall.

"You can't die Remus." Tonks said scooting closer to him.

**...the last real Marauder...**

Harry Froze 'does that mean Sirius is dead too?' beside and behind his Remus and Padfoot were thinking the same thing.

**…who was not just a wonderful father…**

"Father?" Remus asked his voice a little high pitched.

"Yep," the older Harry's voice said, "Teddy Remus Lupin!" when he spoke no more Dumbledore continued.

**…but an incredible husband and brave hero…**

"Of course he is!" Tonks yelled, "The hero part, I wouldn't know about the husband! We're not even dating!" she yelled when everyone turned to her.

**...as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf.**

"This is true." Luna said coming to sit between Harry and Ron along with Dean. Dean had a strange look on his face; he clearly had no clue as to what was going on.

"No I'm not" Remus tried to deny it.

"Was it you, Dean, or Seamus who asked if next we would get a vampire?" Hermione asked.

"It was me." Dean said.

"Really Professor Lupin we hated to see you go." Katie bell said from her seat.

"Now really…" Remus started

Hannah Abbott leaned back from the Huffulpuff table and cut him off with, "you really knew how to give confidence to those who needed it. I loved the way you always picked the person people thought couldn't do it. It really gave me confidence."

"Me too." Neville said, "you were the one teacher I felt like I could make a mistake for and not hear 'oh, Longbottom', or 'you insolent child!' You made me feel better about doing something and making a mistake."

"I don't re…" but Remus was cut off again.

"Even I admit you are a good teacher" Zacharias Smith stated with indifference.

"So technically you are saying Harry is a good teacher? He teaches like Professor Lupin with a slight pinch of Mad-eye." Cho Chang said then covered her mouth quickly but the damage was done. Fudge turned to round on Dumbledore but before he could the future Harry's voice yelled, "Story time!" The screen popped up and the small blue haired boy from earlier was shown crying, only he now looked about thirteen. Harry walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to, was it Teddy? Harry stated acting like he was crying which was actually very convincing. This startled the boy into stopping. "Why are you crying?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know," Harry said still 'crying', "You know what I also don't know?"

Teddy shook his head and Harry continued without the tears, "why you are crying."

"Victoire told me I looked gay." Teddy said. Harry looked slightly confused then something apparently clicked.

"May 2nd was yesterday, you wore your hair pink to honor you're mother all week, yes?"

Many in the hall were confused they thought this was Remus' son not Tonks', unless?

Harry asked. Teddy nodded and Harry looked confused, "there was a lot more to your mother than hair and what about your father?"

"That's just it no one tells me anything about them! The only thing I know about my mother is her hair and the fact that she liked it pink!" Teddy yelled.

"I can't tell you much about your mother ask Andy about that, but most your father's and my father's information came in a package deal along with my Godfather and Traitor."

"So you can tell me more than just 'he was a cowered'?" Teddy asked.

"Who told you he was a cowered?" Harry yelled.

"My Grandmother."

Harry sat back down on the bed and sighed, "Okay first thing first every man has a fear, even your father. His fear was giving his curse to someone. He was scared that if he had kids they would be werewolves. However the werewolf gene is only dominant when put with a human, human not a magical 'creature'. Tonks was considered a creature because of her talent and the fact that her blood canceled out the werewolf gene. Remus didn't know this and left for a few day after he found out she was pregnant with you, but he came back. Your father was a brave man and once he got over his fear, he was able to admit he wanted you to come." Harry pulled Teddy to his side, "I have never seen Remus happier than when he told me you were born."

"What did he look like?" Teddy asked after a moment where there was nothing but silence.

"Well he stood about Bill and Ron's height. He had a strange golden-ish blonde hair and Amber eyes that turned yellow when he got mad. He had a lot of grey in his hair from the toll of transformations. Um, scars of course but some of them on his arm didn't look like the wolf did it. They were older so I assumed they were from when he was younger than Hogwarts age and some looked from around the time my parents died. Those were letters 'J', 'L', 'H', 'P', and 'S'. His hair rested around his shoulders and I knew him from ages 33 to 38 when he died. I have pictures of him when he was younger if you want to see those. Any other questions?" Harry looked at Teddy who was thinking hard about what else he wanted to ask. "This isn't your only chance to ask questions Teddy. Whenever you have one I'll answer it, or you could ask someone else. I'll make sure no one tells you no."

Teddy smiled, "what was he like as a teacher?"

Harry laughed, "He went out of his way to prove people wrong. When someone said something like 'oh Longbottom you're so stupid' the next day in class Remus would prove them wrong. I think this came from the fact that he was a werewolf; he really did let that rule his life. He wanted people to like him. He was teaching us to think outside of stereotypes, and to make decisions not on what someone says but on what we experience for ourselves. He was my inspiration on how to teach Dumbledore's Army."

"What's that?" Teddy asked

"A Defense group of students. All we did was learn spells that the ministry refused to teach us nothing lethal and we weren't really and army until 1997 and the battle against Snape and the Carrows. Of course most of the students on the battle field were D.A. members but still, it was just a name to scare the Minister. Ginny came up with it, she changed the D.A. from Defense Association to Dumbledore's Army. I taught it, based off of how your dad taught" Harry answered.

"Do you know any of the pranks he pulled in school?" Teddy asked.

"You know the moving stairs at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Um, there kind of hard to miss." Teddy replied.

"Our dads and Sirius did that in their seventh year at Hogwarts, the trick steps where their first Prank ever done at Hogwarts in honor of that the last was the moving stairs. They also turned the entire Hogwarts Lake into Jell-O, made Dumbledore's underwear into the new Hogwarts flag, and made the entire school an ice skating rink, obstacle course, and a trampoline. The ice skating rink was dangerous at first with the stairs than they change those into slides." Harry said.

"But they move. Oh, wait right, sorry" Teddy said a blush covering his face.

"It's okay anymore questions?"

"His favorite food? Thing to do? Color? Some of his accomplishments?" Teddy reeled off.

"Well his greatest accomplishment is you," Harry laughed when Teddy rolled his eyes, "um he and his father also wrote a book about his condition which they published in Remus' fifth year, so it had all about his friend's acceptance in it. Hairy Snout, Human Heart no one knows this Hermione told me she had asked him after she read the book that being a werewolf did he know the author. He had a very sharp quick witted sense of humor his answer was 'I've known him since before I was born.' Left Hermione quite confused but when she figured it out she asked him again and he told her." Harry paused.

"His favorite food was chocolate; he was in fact a chocoholic no matter what he said. He liked to read not just textbooks like Sirius would tell you but, fictional books as well. He also loved to teach took time out of anything to show someone how to do something if they asked, well not anything just anything not life or death." Harry stopped for a second.

"Harry? Teddy? Time for dinner!" A woman shouted.

Harry got up patted Teddy on the knee, "we can continue later if you wish." Harry left the room and then stuck his head back around the door he just went out of, "and his favorite color was Red until he met your mother I'll let you guess what color it was then." Harry came back once more, "if you ever find you self alone know they are both there, especially Remus, let your guard down and look in the mirror."

Harry finally left and Teddy walked over to the Mirror his hair turned Golden blonde and his eye melted from Green to Amber. "Just let your guard down." Teddy mumbled than walked out of the room, only to run right into Harry. The screen faded black and the hall was silent.

"So," Harry stared, "will you come back to teach?"

"Maybe"

* * *

Up next is i think Tonks


	6. Nym- OW! OK! Tonks

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Umbrigde yelled, "no filth will teach here so long as I am here!"

Remus had a smirk on his face that only a few had ever seen on his face. If Harry had to give it a name it would be a marauder smirk. "Funny that, personally if find it to be ironic."

"How so Remus?" Tonks asked smiling.

"Well my dear, it makes no since because as long as she's here Hogwarts will have enough _filth_ to drown anyone in the castle." Remus responded looking Umbridge dead in the eye.

"Why you no good disgusting half-breed! How dare you!" Umbridge yelled.

"I don't like hypocrisy very much. You stand there and call me a half-breed yet I'm not the one who looks as if their father had sex with a frog!" Remus said smiling "pleasantly" at her.

"You, You…beast! You low down dirty…" Umbridge was cut off by a slap to the face. Tonks stood over her, her hair was every shade of red, orange, and yellow under the sun, giving it the appearance of fire.

"You know nothing! Remus is millions times the person you, your ancestors, and, knock on wood, your heirs will ever be!" Tonks yelled. Remus grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back to her seat. Umbridge made to go after her but fudge cleared his throat.

"Let Dumbledore finish reading." He said through clichéd teeth.

Dumbledore smiled at Remus, "I would love it if you would teach here again." He then looked down and sighed.

**….In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks…**

"No," Remus whispered under his breath pulling Tonks closer to him, not realizing that he had yet to let go of her. Tonks smiled and snuggled up in Remus' chest.

**…who chose what was right, not what was easy…**

'Yes she di…does.' Remus thought placing his head on top of Tonks'.

**...and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora...**

'Don't I know it.' Remus looked down at Tonks and smiled. 'Maybe it could work.'

**...She amused and amazed us with her metamorphic abilities...**

'It's not morphing she was born with pink hair.' As if reading his mind she shot him a dazzling smile. Around them their friends all silently cheered, even the ones who didn't know.

**...and was an amazing friend, wife, and mother...**

'The mother of my child' "My wife," Remus said out loud by accident.

"Your wife," Tonks confirmed looking up at him. Then they kissed, right in the middle of the hall. All of Remus' doubts left leaving nothing but want and love in its place, just cross the bridge when we come to it, if we have to build one than so be it. Remus didn't realize how soon they would have to start building. As their friends started clapping and cheering, Umbridge got mad.

"Stop that this once! Auror Tonks, if you don't stop this at one you are fired!" Umbridge yelled.

"I don't think that's your call. I am the head of the Department of Defense and _I_ see no problem with it." Amelia Bones stated staring Umbridge down.

"It's getting pretty tense down there, how about a memory?" The future Harry butted in.

The women sat down both Amelia and Tonks glaring at Umbridge.

The screen once again showed Teddy Lupin this time younger. "Got everything?" Harry asked coming up behind Teddy.

"Yep!" Teddy had a nervous, yet excited air around him. "All right so if I find anything at home I won't send it!" Harry quipped

"Well maybe not everything, I just think so!" Teddy yelled. Harry laughed as they approached the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"Ready?" Harry asked grabbing the trolley.

"Maybe?" Teddy said as he put his feet on the bar and let his godfather push him and the trolley trough the wall.

"Don't sound too sure there." Harry said as the laid eyes on the train.

"I don't know I guess I'm just worried about what house I'm going to be put into." Teddy admitted.

Harry nodded, "Gryffindor was the house our dads and I were in along with most of your 'family'. Its houses the brave, honorable, and chivalrous, many people call it the house of do now think later, stupidity, and trouble makers. Ravenclaw was favored by both of your grandmothers. It is home to the quick-witted, intelligent, and knowledge seekers. It here Ron call it the bookworms, boring, and Smarta-alecks!" Harry shouted as Teddy giggled clearly knowing what Harry was going to say. "Slytherin is home to the dark side your mother's family. They value ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Everyone calls it kissups, evil, and heartless. Don't believe them Ted. Huffulpuff was your mother's dwelling along with your namesakes. They are the most hard working, loyal, and fair people you will ever meet. Most call them stupid followers, and pushovers. If I had to pick I'd say Gryffindor or Huffulpuff, but if it comes down to a place you don't want you can always say no." Harry paused, "you know me well Ted what words would you use to describe me?"

Teddy thought for a second, "Brave, Cunning, loyal to a fault, quick thinker, and wit like a whip…Hogwarts. I can't put you I a house."

"When I was younger the hat chose Slytherin, I however chose Gryffindor." Harry said as Teddy jumped on the train, "Good luck!"

"Bye Harry!" Teddy yelled.

Harry was reading a letter in his hand. Looking up he noticed he was alone and said out loud;

"_Dear Harry,_

_I'm having so much fun! I love DADA and Charms is a close second. My housemates are really nice. By the way I got into Huffulpuff! I made three new friends garret, Dakota, and Mathew._

_Mathew reminds me a lot of Uncle George. While Garret acts more like Aunt Hermione. He is so smart! I'd have to say Dakota is my best friend. He seems more like he should be in Gryffindor with the way he acts sometimes but he is a Puff through and through._

_This girl, Nicole, in my class is really pretty she had black hair and green eyes. They are not quite the shade of yours more a forest green than anything but anyway I can't wait to see you again but if I come home for Christmas can Dakota come too? He's kind of an orphan._

_Love, Teddy __Bear__" The Bear in the letter was scratched out_

Harry smiled and looked in the direction of his audience, "Looks like Remus acts like Tonks. I May need to be worried. I blame you both."

The screen faded out and the audience paused realizing how much time Harry put into his 'little' project.

"Wow," Remus breathed softly into Tonks' ear. Tonks smiled up at Remus and their moment was ruined when once again Umbridge spoke up, "stupid mutt should have been put down at birth! Even if he didn't get the gene he still carries it, infecting the future generations with monsters."

Tonks growled from where she sat in Remus' arms. "You are the monster not my boyfriend!" She stopped and looked behind her but seeing only Remus' smile carried on, "he is kind, brave, loyal, trustworthy, and a lot of other things many in this room can only dream to be! Say one more word about him! I dare you!"

"You little freak how dare you even…" Umbridge began.

"How dare I? I'm not the one in the wrong here!"

"Yes you are! Mixing with that disgusting beast! You both ought to be killed!"

At this point no one in the hall even dared to breathe, as Remus stood up. "Get out." He said quietly.

"I will not!" Umbridge yelled before looking at his face. The wolf could be seen shining brightly in his eyes. Gone was the amber color of before, replace with the yellow of the wolf.

"Get out!" He yelled at the top of his voice, Umbridge ran as fast as she could to the door.

As the door fell shut Remus calmed down. Breathing deeply he sat back down pulling Tonks into his lap. "That woman will not teach another class so long as I breathe. It's my class now." He said looking Dumbledore, than Fudge in the eye. While Dumbledore Held it and nodded his consent, Fudge cowered under his gaze. When Fudge hurriedly nodded his approval, a great cheer filled the hall. Tonks leaned her head back and brought Remus' lips down into a gentle and slightly awkward kiss.

* * *

i didn't think anyone was really interested in this story so i was going to wait to up date but when i saw how many were following the story...


	7. Mad-eye

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Mad-eye had a smile on his face watching his protégé find happiness. Well at least that's what it was supposed to be. He looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Mad-eye gave him a look. 'Try it boy, I may care but I'm not soft.' Said boy just turned as if he hadn't seen anything but Mad-eye saw his smile. 'Already acting like his older self, Merlin I don't think even you could save us.'

Mad-eye let his thoughts and eye roam around the room. 'Drat, looking at Albus is worse than that Potter boy!'

Dumbledore smiled not just at the young couple who just found love but also at his old friend. 'Alastor had a hard life and it shows but he is most defiantly a great man.' Than Dumbledore made the mistake of looking down, his blood ran cold but if anyone could tell they said nothing. Clearing his throat as Remus and Tonks sat down he said,

**…In Remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody…**

"What?" Tonks said quietly as Remus pulled her back against him. She pulled back out of his grip and ran over to Mad-eye sat at the teachers table. She didn't care about images or safety or even if Mad-eye would flip out she just hugged him.

**…whose motto 'constant vigilance' kept him alive…**

Tonks muffled her cry in Mad-eye's shoulder. Mad-eye himself looked so lost it was almost funny. His gnarled hand patted Tonks on the back in awkward and inconsistent pats.

"You know I think of you as a sort of father figure after everything we have been through together." Tonks said. This only served to make Mad-eye even more awkward.

**...and scared the crap out of some kids too…**

Harry let out an almost hysterical giggle, it was small and only those around him heard.

The screen popped up and it showed Harry walking away from a campsite. The hall watched as he walked around the forest seemingly aimlessly, before he stopped in front of a very gnarled looking tree. No matter how bad this tree looked it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Harry knelt next to the tree and pulled a small round ball out of his pocket. When the hall got a better look the realization was enough to make them sick, it was Mad-eye's eye. Before Harry walked off he marked the tree with a small cross. That screen faded into another scene.

Harry sat behind a small wooden desk. His feet were propped up on it and he was blowing bubbles out something that looked like a quidditch goal. An older Ron Weasley sat across the room from him flipping through a magazine. A knock was heard at the door and Harry hurriedly put away the bottle, as Ron, startled ripped the magazine right down the middle spine. This wasn't too much of an accomplishment as it was either greatly loved or very old. A tall man with grey hair walked into the room. "Potter, come with me." He said before turning around.

Harry sent a worried look at Ron who just shrugged. The two men walked down several hallways before reaching a door that stood beside a window with the words "Head Auror" on them. The man sat behind a large mahogany desk while Harry sat on the other.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Potter, I'm retiring soon and I want you to take my place. I don't think we will be meeting any controversy on this decision. Since you will be the youngest Head, not just in the Auror Office but ever in the Ministry I suggest you get a deputy. No doubt this will be Weasley but that's not my concern."

"Why?" Harry asked, "There are plenty of people who have worked here longer than I have."

"I'll tell you why, when I was a young boy I joined the Aurors and trained under that of Moody. He doesn't give out complements much. He only ever gave me one or two complements in the twenty years I knew him! He gave only three people in his life regular complements, they went to Tonks, Dumbledore, and you. He spoke about you before he even met you. I think he wanted you to be his new project, actually. You come with a recommendation no one else has and no one else can get."

Harry sat in a stunted sort of silence. The man just smiled slightly and said, "Tomorrow you can come in here first thing in the morning. The office is all yours and Weasley's if you take my advice."

Harry nodded and got up. He walked through the halls until he got back to the room he was originally in. The closed door seamed to knock him out of his stupor and he grinned. Grabbing the door knob he yanked the door open and yelled "Constant Vigilance!"

Ron jumped out of his chair so fast he fell back down on it. The chair then rolled out from under him and he landed on his butt.

"Harry!" Ron yelled looking like a startled cat, "What was that?"

"Oh?" Harry said, "I was just channeling my Head Auror."

"Why?" Ron asked standing up.

"I'm going to need the practice if I'm going to run this place."

Ron's face looked priceless. "No way!"

"Yep and you're going to need the practice too, and maybe a healer if you think I can run this place by myself."

Ron snorted, "Harry you could run this place with your eyes closed! But I would love to assist you anyway."

The screen went black and words popped up. "The next morning" it read.

When it faded back in all you could see was a banner with the words "constant vigilance" on it. When the screen zoomed out it showed many posters with Mad-eye tips on them. The screen faded once more and didn't fade back in.

Harry turned to Mad-eye, "you talk to people about me?"

"Yes. Those trainees don't know what they're doing so whenever I go in to help it always manages to slip out how, if a fourteen year old can battle dragons, the creatures of the Hogwarts Lake, and a maze full of monsters then way can't they? They don't tend to like this especially now but I did it before to from what stories Dumbledore told me. The trainees hated how an eleven year old saved the philosopher's stone or the thirteen year old with the corporeal Patronus. Thought you could be my new protégé when the time came. Maybe that time is now. You sure have what it takes. You also have a reputation. They can slander your name all they want but people still take the time to stop and listen to you whether they admit it or not."

"Yeah and I'll help!" Tonks yelled letting go of her death hug. "You'll be the best yet Harry don't you worry!"

Remus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Worry. Greatly."

Harry laughed, "At this point I think I can handle anything someone throws at me."

"Watch it Harry," Kingsley said, "you don't want to know how many people die with that type of attitude."

Harry just looked up a Kingsley, "Take from the percentage of people I know like that I think about five or six of them will most defiantly die that way, so I'd say a lot."

Mad-eye sat silently off to the side watching this debate than pulled out a knife. The knife cut through the air straight at Harry, whose hand had been rested on a golden tray. Harry Grabbed the tray and the knife hit it. "When done to much the unpredictable become the predictable which is why you got impersonated."

Mad-eye just smiled.

* * *

Tommy-boy's next!


	8. Tommy Boy

Dont' own Harry Potter

* * *

Dumbledore laughed at the scene in front of him 'Harry truly is a remarkable young man'. Looking down at the list Dumbledore felt a small happiness fill him. He cleared his throat; everyone quieted down and turned to listen.

**…In Remembrance of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort…**

Almost everyone in the hall flinched before they realized what that meant.

"YES!" the yell shook the walls it was so loud, even some of the Slytherins were cheering.

**…who was pretty cool and cute when he was younger…**

"What?!" the hall yelled this not being nearly as loud as the first.

Ginny tilted her head to the side and turned to look at Harry. Harry paused for a moment before looking back at Ginny. The both nodded and their friends around them started laughing pulling the rest of the hall's attention to them but all they saw were people laughing hysterically.

**…but who got his butt thoroughly kicked in the end… **

"He better have!" Tonks yelled, "He deserves nothing more in fact he deserves less respect than that!"

**…all because he thought a one year old was threatening him…**

No one in the hall could keep a straight face at this. Many people tried but moths quivered and giggles sounded faintly beneath the almost deafening sound of laughter from others. During this laughter no one noticed that a certain blonde Slytherin had snuck over to the Gryffindor table, nor that he left with Harry Potter. That is until Ron went to go say something to Harry.

Harry followed Malfoy down the hall until they reached an abandoned class room. "Potter, I…" Malfoy paused, "You see…No!" Malfoy turned and started pacing back and forth in front of Harry. Harry was beginning to wonder if the blonde boy was okay when he spoke again, "I n-need, I needyourhelp!" The Malfoy heir said in one breath.

"Wait, What?" Harry said. After pausing for a minute to figure it out, because judging by Malfoy's face he wasn't going to say it again, Harry said, "You need my help?"

Malfoy just nodded, "the Dark Lord may be dead in the future but he's not dead now. My mom wants out and I want out but my dad won't leave! At least not while he's in the Dark Lord's favor. I don't want to be a death eater! I may hate muggle-borns but I don't want them dead! They just don't belong here, they don't know our customs!"

"That makes slight since. What if instead of separating them out you add a class to their schedule for that?" Harry suggested, "I don't understand why purebloods are so narrowed minded as to not see more than the first option they came up with!"

Malfoy paused in his tirade which Harry just now noticed had not stopped like he thought. Malfoy's confused face was enough of an answer for Harry who just proceeded to drag Malfoy back into the great hall.

The great hall was in chaos s everyone was trying to find Harry, only Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Luna, and Mad-eye stayed in their seats, they were either just keeping up an image or figured it wasn't a problem.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled running up to hug him before seeing who was with him.

"Malfoy," Ron growled, "Should have known."

"Ron stop!" Harry yelled, "Its okay!"

Ron stopped looking confused but Harry just sat down at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy having taken his seat back at the Slytherin table. Harry noticed instead of the mini death eaters it was the more neutral kids sitting around him. Harry now realized how many more allies they would have if they helped them find the way out.

"Well, that was something." The older Harry said from wherever his voice was coming from.

The screen popped up again and showed Harry in a dank dark room. There was a stone statue of an old man, a dead basilisk lay on the floor of to the side, Ginny was laid down on the ground, and an older Hogwarts student stood over them. Than Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of a book lying in his lap.

The book let lose a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of it in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. The teenager started writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then he disappeared. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence.

A new scene opened up, in this one Dumbledore was sat behind his desk. He took the sward of Gryffindor and jabbed it into a ring lying on his desk, the ring did something similar to the book before the screen faded again.

This time it held a boy he didn't even look as if he was out of Hogwarts yet. Few people knew who this was but the ones who did stiffened. He was on an island in the middle of a lake? He had a house elf at his side and he seemed to be drinking from a bowl sat on a pedestal. He pulled a locket from the bowl and handed it to the elf. The screen closed into on the locket only to open one more, just in time to see Ron stab it with a sward before that faded out as well.

Fading in people saw Rom gathering basilisk fangs and Hermione with one in her hand raised over a two handled cup. When she stabbed the cup the same effect as the others took over fading out the screen which opened one again on Harry. Around him were Malfoy, Goyle, Hermione and Ron. He pulled something from his wrist and held it up. It was blackened with soot, but as looking at it closely at they could as it zoomed in they were just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it; WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE.

A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly the thing vibrated violently, and then broke apart in Harry's hands. They heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in his fingers.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione.

The screen showed Voldemort's snake resting next to Voldemort himself. Harry was sat at his feet. Neville charged at the snake and it crumbled to dust, with a human like scream.

The scene closed and opened again just in time to see the killing curse leave Voldemort's wand and hit Harry in the chest. Green took up the screen as the hall stared in horror. When it opened back up again they were horribly confused to see Harry looked in a duel with Voldemort. Harry shouted the Disarming spell, and Voldemort just died.

"Horcruxes one of the top five ways to cheat death, the philosopher's stone, vampirism, the Deathly Hallows, and a life for a life ritual. Horcruxes break apart your very being splitting your soul in two or more pieces. You have to murder to make one and remorse to uncreate one. They can be destroyed by basilisk venom and Fiendfyre, anything they destroys beyond repair." The older Harry announced to the stunned hall, but this time the announcement came not from the walls but from the entrance to the great hall. "I didn't show you everything. It's not my story to tell you but there were fights because Horcruxes take in your emotions and if you feed to much of yourself to one you could become possessed." The older Harry inclined his head in Ginny's direction. "Sorry but reading about people dying has made me quiet lonely, and I thought you wouldn't mind. Just a more personal level?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled on a whole new level, "We would love it if you would Harry! Sit anywhere."

Harry shocked the hall by walking toward the teachers table and plopping down on the floor right in front of it with his back to the room. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Like he said more Personal and it gives me more to write, my chapters have been getting smaller!


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Why is your older self-sitting on the floor Harry?" Ron asked in a voice he must have thought was a whisper. The laugh from the front was the first clue he failed.

"Ever the subtle one aren't you Ron? I'm sitting on the floor to show no favoritism of house. I also have a great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts and wish to acknowledge the fact that I'm not one of them." Harry replied looking at his younger best friend.

"But you're a Gryffindor! Show some pride Harry!" Seamus shouted.

"Yes but my godson is a Huffulpuff, my oldest son is wishing for Gryffindor, my youngest son is a Slytherin, no matter how much he wishes otherwise and my  
daughter is going to be the demon Ravenclaw. You can imagine the fights in my house can't you?" Harry replied smiling when his roommates didn't smile back Harry sighed and turned to Dumbledore, "Read on my good man!"

Dumbledore smiled but it quickly vanished. 'How surreal to see your own name on a list of the dead,' he thought.

**…In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore…**

"Wait!" Harry yelled before getting off the floor and running out the door. About fifteen minutes later he came back with the bar tender from the Hogs Head thrown over his shoulder. "Sit and be a good brother! This goes for you too Professor!"

Dumbledore sat in shock before shaking himself and reading on.

**…In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore…**

No one said anything the shock having dissipated slightly though some still flinched.

**…whose past and wisdom confused us…**

Everyone in the room nodded except for Harry's hostage who just snorted.

**…whose seeming betrayal shocked us… **

"What betrayal if I may ask?" Dumbledore said.

"A dead man tells no lies but they also can't contradict them. You and your secrets were discovered the second you weren't able to hover over them. Ever lie and half-truth you ever told all put in a book. Of course this book was Skeeter's but for a work of hers it came with a lot of truth." Harry looked deep into Dumbledore's eyes and for one the headmaster was the first to turn away.

**…and whose crazy logic and ideas made us think he was mental…**

"Too true," the older Harry stated "but what's life without a little insanity? People in my time think I'm nuts but I haven't been proved wrong since my fifth year, at least once I know what way is up."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before continuing.

**…but who actually turned out to be an okay guy in the end...**

"What does that mean?" McGonagall asked.

"His past is rocky and questionable but without it he wouldn't be the person who stands here today. He one of the men I will and have laid down my life for. A past is just that reliving it won't change anything and trying to change it can turn out worse." Harry said while playing with his shoe strings.

**...despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing…**

"What?" the hall shouted.

"Oh that?" the older Harry said, "That's all water under the bridge. Sometimes the easy thing isn't always the right thing, it says almost and yes it was a great gamble but it paid off. Everything turned out fine."

The hall sat stunted at Harry's words before he spoke again, "So Abe what's your opinion on all this?"

"I'm not surprised Albus never really cared about anything but himself." The bartender 'Abe' said.

The older Harry got a strange glint in his eye. "Your wrong," was all he said but this just made 'Abe' mad.

"And what would you know about it?" 'Abe' snarled.

"More than you would think. You sister died from a stray spell or magical overload. How many Wizards were casting spells? You, your brother and Gellert, than your sister was shooting sparks was well right? Let's see one fourth of that was you. The others equal out the same way but if you ask me it was your sister. She was unstable and I know how magic can be when there is and excess build up. My magic one time was put under a binding spell while I was on an auror mission but it only held for three minutes before my magic built up too much and the building exploded killing everyone but me, luckily it was a solo mission. I blew up my 'aunt' like a balloon when I got mad. Your sister was frustrated and while her magic couldn't have done something like that normally, we both know she was a special case." Harry said looking both Dumbledore and 'Abe' in the eye.

"He caused the fight!" 'Abe' yelled pointing at, who the hall now knew was, his brother.

"And if it wasn't that fight it would have been something else, with her magic building the way it was she wouldn't have seen the end of the next year anyway." Harry said calmly, "People leave all the time for their new adventure. How they get there is irrelevant and blaming people won't bring them back especially if wrongly accused."

"And where did you find that logic!" 'Abe' yelled.

"When one is the master one tends to know a lot about the subject of death," Harry said quietly before waving his wand in an intricate movement. The screen popped up and it showed Harry as a first year.

The scene looked to be at Christmas time if the presents at the foot of the beds were anything to go by. Harry pulled one over and opened it, out fell a silvery substance.

The scene quickly transitioned to Harry standing in the forbidden forest. He put a golden ball up to his lips and said softly but clearly, "I am about to die."

The golden ball that the hall now realized was a snitch cracked open and sitting inside was a ring.

Another scene popped up. Harry had Dumbledore's wand in his hand. He was bending it and with a snap it broke in half.

Harry was sat at the side of the lake at Hogwarts reading a book. He leaned forward to rest of his front laying the book in the grass. The hall saw all the notes on the side and the big picture of the founders on the page. Harry was editing Hogwarts: A History. When he spilt his ink he let out a small cuss. He reached into his back pocket for his wand and pulled out two. His holly wand lay next to Dumbledore's wand which was fully repaired. Harry got a horrified look on his face. He got up and went to break the wand once more when he noticed the ring on his hand. He broke the wand and threw both it and the ring in the lake. The screen shut down and popped out of existence once more.

"They plagued me until I finally accepted them. The tale of the tree brother's is true and I am the master of death," Harry said quietly. The hall was left in a stunned silence.

This was nothing new they had heard so before but now that Harry said it, it all finally sunk in. People were not only looking at the older Harry but the younger as well. To think a children's story could be real. For the muggle-borns who didn't know the story, they sat in shock as their friends whispered it in their ears.

Harry pulled out the wand and the cloak, the ring sat on his finger but it was only now that the hall noticed it.

This silenced the hall once more as Harry put the wand down on top of the cloak. Harry picked up the ring and spun it three times. A young girl stood in front of him, she turned to look at 'Abe' first and then Dumbledore. She stared at them for a while before she let out a slight giggle and gave them a bright smile. As she faded away she let a few parting words, "all's forgiven."

* * *

there you go next is...my favorite death...Bellatrix


	10. Bellatrix Lestrange

The older Harry stood in the silence for a while before he spoke softly, "we should continue. If I know who is next, than this will be great news."

Professor Dumbledore nodded before sending a smile to his brother and reading on.

**…In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange…**

"Yes!" Neville yelled loudly with a great smile on his face. Padfoot's ears perked up as he gave the doggy equivalent of a smile.

**…who was completely crazy and utterly heartless… **

No one argued all you could see were nods and tears.

**…She deserved everything she got and more… **

Again no one argued but Neville shocked almost everyone by once again speaking, "Damn right she did!"

**…and because it's was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra!**

The hall went silent before the older Harry cleared his throat. "I do believe your exact words were 'Not my daughter you...'," He trailed off the comment when he saw the eleven year olds hanging on his every word, "Dog! She said dog!" The adults and older students laughed at him.

Neville got over his shock and ran to hug her. When Neville pulled away Harry grabbed his arm. Neville and Harry walked from the room. Even though he was the younger one, Neville still found himself holding Harry's eyes like he would a teacher's.

"Neville I know your grandmother always tells you you're not good enough but don't believe her. I sometimes feel as if you're better than me. We're a lot alike you and I." Harry turned and smiled at Neville's shocked expression.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Well if you just came out of your shell I think you would make a great leader."

Neville sat silently for a while before he felt Harry's hand on his arm. "We should head back."

Right outside the hall doors Harry turned to Neville, "They would be proud."

"Okay so this first memory isn't all that pleasant but I want to help two people come to an understanding with each other. They have been butting head since they met." The older Harry turned to Molly. "He's a good man. I wish you would see through the lies and the walls he puts up. He really is a great man with everyone's best interests at heart. He just has a problem with expressing in and going through with it." The screen popped up showing a room with a bunch of people in it. It seemed as if a battle had just taken place. A strange veil sat in the corner. One pair was battling. Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black were battling near the veil.

Sirius bucked as a red jet of light was shot towards him. He just laughed and yelled, "Come on you can do better than that!" his voice echoed around the room as a second jet of light hit him in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry ran down the steps, pulling out his wand as Dumbledore turned towards the dais. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Everyone saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius Black's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place Bellatrix Lestrange let out a triumphant scream.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Harry had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Remus grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."

The scene died out. The older Harry stood up and walked over to Remus' dog. Knelling down Harry hugged the dog. "I miss you." He said quietly.

The dog turned into a man, turned into Sirius Black. Fudge stood and pointed at Sirius, "Arrest him!"

Unknown to him the only Auror's around were the ones who knew of Sirius' innocence. The older Harry moved out of the ways as the younger finally got over his shock and grabbed his godfather in a death grip. Shortly after Sirius found himself in Remus' arms as well.

Amelia Bones stood "Minister clearly we do not have the whole story here. I don't understand though all of this should have been discovered during a trial."

Fudge shifted in his seat, "well you see…"

Amelia turned to the minister a murderous look in her eye, "You didn't give him a trial!"

The older Harry laughed, "Why would they give him a trial I mean clearly everyone's hugging a murder!"

"I will be looking into this! Honestly, what is wrong with you?" Amelia yelled at Fudge.

"And on that note who wants to see a monster get slayed!" The older Harry yelled as the screen once again opened up to show Bellatrix fighting Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them. A Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became broken and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents of McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn, and Bellatrix and Molly.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil almost as if karma was having a joke, it happened.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge. For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled. The screen went black.

Everyone was silent. Almost at once everyone turned to look at Molly Weasley.

"Mom," Ron started, "you cussed." Everyone one bust out laughing, not necessarily because they found it funny, but because it felt so good to laugh. Neville got up and gave Molly a quick hug before going over to Harry who hugged him before the two started jumping up and down like fools.

Sirius still a human, as he was apparently now going to remain, walked over to Molly. He stood in front of her for a minute before dropping a kiss on her cheek and giving her a hug to rival one of her own. He whispered a tank you in his ear as she replied with a sorry which he returned. Things between them were far from fixed but a start was a start.

The older Harry sat off to the side watching them, but suddenly he felt so very alone. He thought being in the room with everyone would make him feel better but if anything it only felt lonelier. He was surrounded by either the dead or people he didn't know. Everyone changed after the war. Not even Ron or Hermione were the same. Harry's magic must have felt his loneliness because it reached out to that of the castle, and before Harry knew it his godson was tumbling out of the wall blonde blue hair and all.

Harry rushed over to his godson noticing everyone in the hall stopped to take in the new arrival.

Teddy stood up and went for his wand before seeing where he was and his godfather standing in front of him. "Hey Harry I thought you were…" Teddy trailed off looking around the room. "Oh…I guess I am too now?"

"Teddy," Harry started a large smile on his face, "Welcome to Hogwarts 1995."

Teddy looked at his godfather than everyone else before honing in on his parents. They were sitting side by side. Before Teddy could rethink it he ran to them and threw his arms around them.

Tonks and Remus were shocked but once they realized who this was they hugged him back just as tight as he was hugging them. Teddy pulled back; he had tears running down his face. "M-mom, dad, you have no clue how long I've wanted to say that."

* * *

I had major writers block and so much homework...it's not even funny. so sorry!

but Colin Creevey is next


	11. Colin Creevey

Teddy pulled away from his parents smiled and ran over to Harry. The rest of the hall could barely hear him but Teddy was clearly mumbling "Thank you" over and over again in Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to hold Teddy with a sad smile on his face.

The small sad smile was mirrored on Dumbledore's face until he looked down.

**…In Remembrance of Colin Creevey…**

He read. Harry had a horrified look on his face, but it was nothing compared to Ginny's or Dennis' look. Colin was annoyingly amusing and while sometime Harry wanted the kids to vanish he never really meant it. Ginny looked crushed Colin was her friend, but even that couldn't take away from Dennis' look of devastation.

**…who on one really knew too well…**

Harry felt sick to his stomach he didn't know anything about Colin other than the fact that he like to take pictures and follow him around. Ginny cried more, and Dennis looked pissed.

**…but took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war…**

"That wasn't all he was!" Dennis yelled, "He was more than that!" He turned to look at the older Harry. The older Harry's head was bent down. Dennis didn't know what to do when he saw the tears. The man had made it through all of the before deaths without crying and he breaks down at the name of someone he barely knew.

"I know he was, but I'll never know what he was. For that I will never forgive myself."

Dennis sat down, how can you yell at a man who shows such remorse?

**…so he must've done something good…**

The older Harry broke down crying harder, "He did okay, I know he did."

No one knew what to do so they just kept reading. The younger Harry had stopped crying himself. Ginny and Coli were sat in shock and Dennis didn't stop crying and hugged his brother but even he couldn't say anything to Harry.

**…besides stalking Harry…**

Dennis got mad, "you wrote that!"

The older Harry stopped crying, "I couldn't write it so I let Hermione do it. I guess she let Ron write it. I felt I didn't know enough about him and Ginny and you couldn't do it without breaking down so I gave it to Hermione. She must not have known why I wanted it I only shared this plan with Teddy. She gave it to Ron to do. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'm sorry."

Dennis looked conflicted, "Just show your stupid memory."

The older Harry just nodded.

The screen opened to the great hall only there where people lying on the floor. Harry stood next to Dennis. There was no sound but the hall flinched when Dennis punched Harry in the face.

The scene changed it was just Harry around the age of 32 standing in front of a store in Diagon Alley. "Dennis and I made up when he started dating Gabriella, Fleur's little sister, so that front was fixed so… Anyway welcome to The Death Master's Cavern. Lily named it. A few years ago I got into and accident and well I quit my job as an auror. I then took on a couple of apprentice ships and well when three of my mentor's died. I was given the rights to their trade. Ollivander stepped down and well this shop sort of just dabbles in everything so…" Harry trailed off and stepped inside. It was the most bazar thing the hall had ever seen. The potions class room didn't even look like this. Things just bubbled and frothed. Stranger things than those in the potions class room floated in jars. "The store has eight stories above ground and nineteen in all. The eleven underground were actually all the Gringotts' Vaults under the store. I bought then out and converted them into shops. I sell all sorts of stuff. Charmed Artifacts, clothing, candy, pranking items, books, animals, potions, wands, brooms, and well, let me show you."

Harry stepped on a set of stairs that moved like the ones that lead to Dumbledore's office. When he was up on the next floor he stepped off and walked across the room which was filled with a pranksters dream. Remus, Sirius, and the twins were drooling. Going up another flight of stars took him to a room filled with the coolest animals ever Hagrid sat up in his seat to get a better look at them. The next floor Harry walked across held many, many books. As Harry walked past one he had to slide across the opposite book case. "Yeah. Those bite worse that the Monster book of Monsters. Half of the floors are used of storage and the bottom floor is where my office is. Try breaking in you'd have better luck into Gringotts. Anyway just two more flights. Putting the stairs on opposite sides of the room means customers have to walk past all of this stuff, but it also means I have to walk across several rooms." Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue before moving on. He went past a room full of candy and came to a room full of manikins.

"Welcome to my Hall of Hero's and other important people!" Harry said walking past a manikin, "How ya doin Voldie?"

It was then that the hall saw what the manikins looked like. They looked like people sitting in this room, the people they were reading about.

Harry stopped in front of a manikin on Colin. The manikin had his wand raised and a melted camera around his neck. "This is the Colin everyone who didn't know Colin wants. Colin's two big moments being petrified and fighting in the battle of Hogwarts. However this is his peer's favorite…" Harry pulled a tarp off of another manikin of Colin. This one had a camera held in front of his face. The screen went black.

Colin was laughing so hard, as was everyone else.

The younger Harry got up, "You still want that photo?"

Colin smiled and nodded. Once the picture was taken Dumbledore announced dinner.

The older Harry spoke up. "The future is pretty confusing so I'll explain it after dinner and you guys can come to terms."

* * *

orriginally i had a very great AU going but it's complicated on it's own and i thought i should just leave this canon-ish.


	12. When the Future Comes

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The hall finished eating and Harry wasted no time in lunching into his story.

"At twenty-seven I got into a bad accident." Teddy let out a small whimper and whispered something like 'small? how?' under his breath. Harry ignored him and moved on, "Theodor Nott was trying to reinstate to death eaters under himself. I was caught and they put me under the Cruciatus Curse. Unlike Neville's parents I didn't lock myself in my mind. When I tried to forget I was in pain however I lost some memories. Neville's cure didn't work on his parents but it worked on me. After that I quit being an Auror and opened my shop. This change in jobs lead to a change in life style and attitude. Ginny and me slowly drifted apart.

After a pause Hermione asked a question, "What do I do in the future?"

The older Harry laughed, "You are the head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures."

Remus made a funny noise causing Harry to hurriedly finish, "shmakes surall creatures are treatequally." He said so fast some of the word slurred together repeating what he said slower, "She makes sure all creatures are treated equally. Sorry, you were getting mad Remus."

"Ron still works as an Auror, Neville is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, and Ginny is a Profit columnist. She writes about quidditch. Luna studies rare creatures and has proved that she was right and you are wrong. Well on all aspects but the crumpled horn snorkack, yeah those don't exist. Her husband Rolf died a few years ago he was killed by a heliopath. Let's see what else, Seamus owns a fireworks shop…um Susan took over were her aunt left off. Hannah Abbott owns the Leaky Cauldron. Draco is an unspeakable. Do I have to keep going?"

"No but tell me about my grandkids!" Molly practically yelled.

The older Harry sighed, "The oldest is Victoire Weasley, Bill's, and she can be a bit…like her mother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddy butted in with.

Harry looked at him, "Shut it lover boy!"

Teddy spluttered, "I-I do-don't. I. It's not, but I what I mean, um, yeah."

"Nice argument Ted but let me finish. Next is Dominique Weasley, again Bill's, the only thing she didn't get from her dad was her gender, face structure, and body structure. Next is Fred Weasley, this George's first, if comparing them to the marauders he would be Prongs, My son James, who's the next to be born, has a more Padfoot type flare to him. Louis Weasley is next, Bill's only son and last kid, and he is Moony if we are keeping up the comparison." Harry coughed for whatever reason and continued, "Roxanna is Roxanna, I can't, she's just. Rose is Hermione's daughter to the tee but she can defiantly eat like her father. Then it's Albus, Slytherin to the core. After him is Lucy and she is everything her father Percy is not. Goes out of her way to do it to, ever since she found out about what he did."

Harry got a strange look on his face, "Rose's younger brother Hugo is exactly like his father but somehow between Ron and Hermione he managed to scrape up some tact."

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry I am really wrapped around my little Lily's finger. She likes dragons." Harry grimaced before moving on, "after Lily is the youngest Molly, Percy's last daughter, who acts like her namesake, mothers everyone. She even mothers Teddy."

The older Harry stopped before deciding to move on, "Your honorary grandkids are Teddy, um after him is Allie Longbottom, than Frank her brother is the same age as the Marauders he is one himself but they came you with a new nickname for him. Then there is Luna's kids Lorcan and Lysander. That's it."

Ginny spoke up quietly, "Have you remarried?"

Harry spoke softly too, "No, but I have met the most wonderful person ever. They are just so good and kind. I want it to work I want it to be forever." When he saw how Ginny was crying he said, "Hey if you get your happy ever after why can't I have mine? I mean it was you who married Victor Krum not me."

* * *

Happy birthday to Bellatrix7LilyPotter6928Curl y when ever that maybe.


	13. Hedwig

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The hall was dismissed from dinner; they would begin reading more in the morning. Teddy and the older Harry got up to leave the room as well, but were called back by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who do I Marry?" Harry asked.

"Look just because it didn't work between me and Ginny doesn't mean it won't work in this world. I did love Ginny at one point and it was wonderful but things happen. I don't know who you marry but I marry Luna Lovegood. She's Special and completely her own person." The older Harry smiled.

The trio went to bed with a lot of thoughts running through their minds. All over the castle people were waking up in cold sweats because of remembering a lost loved one.

No one was ready for morning but after breakfast Dumbledore picked up the list.

"Hedwig?" He asked the older Harry.

"Yes Hedwig." He answered.

…**In Remembrance of Hedwig…**

Most of the hall just rolled their eyes. Yes the owl was pretty and yes people hate when their pets die, but to put them on a list in honor of war heroes?  
**...Harry actual first friend…**

Many people were staring at Harry strangely.**  
...who lived and died soaring...**

"Why," Pansy Parkinson asked, "are we reading about your stupid pet?"

The older Harry sighed, "She died during the war. She got in the way. She wasn't just an animal. She was there just like Cedric. Do you want to go there?"

The memory screen popped up.

At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a circle around a group the hall assumed was the order.

Screams and green light flew from every direction. Hagrid yelled and the motorbike him and Harry were on rolled over. Harry was sat in the side car and as they turned all of his stuff started slipping.

"No – HELP!"

The broomstick spun away, but he managed to seize the strap of his rucksack and the top of Hedwig's cage as the motorbike swung the right way up again. A burst of green light and Hedwig screeched and fell to the floor of the cage.

"No – NO!"

The motorbike zoomed forward; hooded Death Eaters scattered as Hagrid blasted through their circle.

"Hedwig – Hedwig –"

But the owl lay motionless on the floor of her cage. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, flares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring off into the distance, but he could not tell who they were.

"Hagrid, we've got to go back, we've got to go back!" he yelled over the thunderous roar of the engine, pulling out his wand, and ramming Hedwig's cage into the floor. "Hagrid, TURN AROUND!"

"My job's ter get you there safe, Harry!" bellow Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.

"Stop – STOP!" Harry shouted, but as he looked back again two jets of green light flew past his left ear: Four Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid's broad back. Hagrid swerved, but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the bike; more curses shot after them, and Harry had to sink low into the sidecar to avoid them. Wriggling around he cried, "Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from his own wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Hold on, Harry, this'll do for 'em!" roared Hagrid, and Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A wall, a solid black wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair.

Three of the Death Eaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.

More Killing Curses flew past Harry's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Harry responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Harry thought wildly of fireworks, and the Muggles below who would have no idea what was happening –

"Here we go again, Harry, hold on!" yelled Hagrid, and he jabbed at a second button. This time a great net burst from the bike's exhaust, but the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were pursuing the motorbike, all shooting curses after it.

"This'll do it, Harry, hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harry saw him slam his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon fire burst from the exhaust, white-hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal. Harry saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame, and at the same time felt the sidecar sway ominously: Its metal connections to the bike had splintered with the force of acceleration.

"all righ', Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, now thrown flat onto the back by the surge of speed; nobody was steering now, and the sidecar was starting to twist violently in the bike's slipstream.

"I'm on it, Harry, don' worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his flowery pink umbrella.

"Hagrid! No! Let me!"

"REPARO!"

There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely.

Harry sped forward, propelled by the impetus of the bike's flight, then the sidecar began to lose height.

Harry pointed his wand at the sidecar and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne. He had but a split second's relief, however, as more curses streaked past him: The three Death Eaters were closing in.

"I'm comin', Harry!" Hagrid yelled from out of the darkness, but the sidecar began to sink again: Crouching as low as he could, he pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; for a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him.

Then the sidecar began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Death Eater shot a curse so close to Harry that he had to duck below the rim of the car, knocking out a tooth on the edge of his seat.

"I'm comin', Harry, I'm comin'!"

A huge hand seized the back of Harry's robes and hoisted him out of the plummeting sidecar; Harry pulled his rucksack with him as he dragged himself onto the motorbike's seat and found himself back-to-back with Hagrid.

As they soared upward, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Harry spat blood out of his mouth, pointed his wand at the falling sidecar, and yelled, "Confringo!"

The Death Eater nearest it was blasted off his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.

The screen went black before popping back up.

Harry was sat in an office doing paperwork when a boy around five came into the room.

"Daddy?" the boy said trying to climb up into his father's lap.

"James?" Harry asked.

James put a book on Harry's desk than turned to him. "Teddy said I could name his owl. I couldn't think of a name so I looked at one of Teddy's books."

"James you can't read well." Harry interrupted.

"I know! That's why you need to tell me what this says." James opened the book and pointed to a word.

Harry smiled, "Hedwig, that says Hedwig. Why that name?"

"I don no it made me feel safe. Teddy needs to be safe!" James said as if Harry was going to disagree with him.

"Yes she made me feel safe too. That was the name of my owl. She was white and had attitude worse than Aunt Fleur's. She was more mothering than your Grandmother. She was my first friend." Harry told James.

James gasped as if it was an amazing secret and ran out of the room to tell everyone.

The screen went down.

"Just because she didn't me much to you doesn't mean she doesn't matter.

* * *

I'm So sorry about the long wait. My teachers are piling project after project on us right here towards the end.


	14. Fabian and Gideon

I changed who Harry married to Luna because i lost my train of thought but other than that nothing changed in the last chapter. Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The hall sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

**…In Remembrance of Gideon and Fabian Prewett… **

Molly choked she forgot that the list was for both wars. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered her brothers.

**…Who had some freakin' awesome nephews… **

Molly looked at all of her sons. Fabian and Gideon never met Fred and George, they died a few weeks before the twins were born. They didn't even know of Ron and Ginny's existence.

**…And niece… **

Ginny just sat their uncomfortably. Bill and Charlie were crying along with her parents but Ginny never really knew her uncles so all she could do is sit there. In time like these she really wished for just one moment with them.

**…And who died fighting for the Order of Phoenix…**

Remus giggled and Molly stared before she started laughing to. "They always called it the Order of the Flaming Chickens because only a handful of the members would actually fight the rest just did research." Remus explained. It wasn't as funny as the two were making it out to be but sometimes you just need to humor people.

"You know," said a voice from nowhere. Everyone looked around the hall it was the memory. Molly Weasley was sat on the sofa crying and Harry was sat beside her, "I played a prank once."

The older Harry just looked at her for a second. "On who?"

Molly smiled, "On Arthur. I just got tired of how he kept making me out to be the bad cop."

Harry laughed, "What did you do to him?"

"Well you know all of that muggle junk in his garage?" Harry nodded and Molly continued, "He had been experimenting on it for years and well I got the kids to help me. So he comes home and hears screaming coming from the back yard. All of the muggle objects were running around chasing his kids. I made it look like some of them where hurt and I had gotten knocked out. He was in near hysterics. I wasn't remotely funny at the time but we all look back on it and laugh."

Harry chuckled, "you know if I wasn't needed to save the world I would have been a prankster myself."

Molly laughed, "I think everyone knows that with the way you run around with the kids and George."

Harry and Molly sat in a comfortable silence until James and Fred walked into the room.

"Here Daddy," James said giving his dad a glass of lemonade while Fred did the same to Molly with a muttered, "Here Granma."

Harry took one look at the glass and smirked. He set the glass on the table and grabbed James' hand. When Molly took a sip of the drink Harry bolted taking James with him. All you could here was a "Frrrrrrrreeeeeed, Craw". Harry looked at James. "Liquefied canary cream." The little boy said before the screen went black.

"Those boys are little demons" Teddy said. His head was lying in Harry's lap so it came out a bit strange.

Teddy was startled from his half nap phase when a loud boom went off. Looking around everyone noticed people wearing hats a lot like the one of Luna Lovegood's from the quidditch match. Gryffindor wore the lion, Slytherins a snake, the badger rested on the Huffulpuff, and Ravenclaw got their Eagles. Only Dumbledore and the older Harry got a dragon on their heads which confused the Hall.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," Dumbledore said.

The Older Harry laughed, "Makes you wonder what the founders did to get that as a school motto."

McGonagall muttered, "With so many pranksters together in one room I don't know who to blame!"

Teddy snorted, "I'd say all of them except me. Harry and Dumbles both looked like they knew what the others were doing."

Remus did what he did best, "Harry came up with the idea. I honestly just sat here!"

"You little liar. No wonder you never got in trouble at school you blamed everyone else!" the younger Harry half shouted, half laughed.

"And your problem?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

"Never mind," Harry said.

"It's funny," the older Harry started, "people make videos of you and you're always so innocent in them which is the biggest lie ever."

Remus looked startled, "And why are they making videos of me?"

"oh well we put my memories in the head of a woman named J.K. Rowling and she wrote seven books, she did however make up the epilogue because it hasn't been 19 years later. Anyway the fan base for the books does all kinds of crazy things. They write songs and they made puppets. Someone made three musicals. The even have their own version of quidditch they play on the ground." Harry explained, "Really crazy poeple out their. It's kind of funny."

* * *

I am out of school so i have more time to write. this doesn't mean i always will. top notch procrastinator i am. um...sorry for the wait for anyone still reading this. Cedric's next. i give up on making the chapters the same length.


	15. Cedric Diggory

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**…In Remembrance of Cedric Diggory… **

Everyone in the hall took a shuddering breath at that. Cho had tears running down her cheeks. Both Harry's had a faraway look in their eyes, _Kill the spare_ was echoing in their heads.

**…The real Hogwarts champion… **

The Huffulpuffs shot Harry a thankful look.

**...who died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time… **

Many in the hall couldn't hold back their tears. That was how many died.

**...and who shall forever be the spirit of what Huffulpuff stood for...**

Many members of the other houses finally gave thought to the house of yellow and black. The words the older students had running through their minds was the sorting hat song of 1991, _You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil. _Cedric was many things but most just gave him credit for being good looking now they realized they missed out on a great person.

The older Harry sighed, "Not many of you knew him on a personal level, for those that did, lucky you he was something, something great. Every year on the anniversary of the end of the tournament, Fleur, Victor, and I get together to have a dinner in Cedric's honor. We greatly wished we could have gotten to know him better than we did."

The screen opened up on Victor Krum draining a glass of wine. "Vhat did you say vis restaurant vas?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked up from his dinner, "Roma Sparita, Found it last time I was in Rome with Ginny."

The other two got quiet for a minute before Harry scoffed, "Really its fine marriage falls apart all the time…we tried and eventually we just fell out of love. I woke up one morning and looked at her. She sighed got out of bed and said 'we should give up; we're trying to save a marriage that neither of us wants anymore.' End of story, stop tip-toeing!"

Victor sat still for a minute, "Vs she still single?"

Harry bust out laughing getting some stare from some of the people around them, "Yes, go for it. Don't wait or it will be another of those, 'Vot is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?' moments, go get them before their gone."

"Vunny Harry." Victor said before looking at Fleur, "And how are you?"

"Victorie has discovered boys…mainly Teddy (Here Teddy blushed as stares turned to him). Dominique is just like her father to the point that if it wasn't for the fact that her figure is most defiantly female, I would think I have two sons not one…then again with Louis it just might be one. I think he might just be gay…" Fleur trailed off. Many in the hall noticed her accent had turned to a soft buzz behind her words barely their anymore. This lead the hall to be live Victor lives between England and Bulgaria. Otherwise he, like Fleur, would have a softer accent.

Harry paused for a minute, "He is the first male Veela in know records. He could just be metrosexual but I notice that his powers work on men not women. I can honestly attest to that. Being gay could be a side effect…then again maybe being a Veela has nothing to do with it and his charm attracts what he wants." Harry frowned, "Do lesbian Veela attract men or women."

Fleur looked thoughtful, "I actually don't know if they do or not…Hermione can look it up." Harry laughed at that.

Victor coughed, "We were talking about Cedric before, yes?"

Harry started snickering, "I love how you remember that after a conversation about Homosexuality."

The other two rolled their eyes as if used to Harry making remarks like that.

Fleur spoke up over his giggles, "I heard his mother isn't doing too well. I feel so bad for his father."

That sobered up Harry who sat straight up in his seat. Victor looked troubled, "Vot is wrong with her?"

"Vanishing sickness," Harry replied softly, "She's already lost her left leg, half her right ear and her right hand only has its thumb. I visited them a few days ago."

Fleur dabbed her eyes with her napkin, "I feel so bad for them."

"You know there is a charity that is looking for the cure. It won't be found in time to save Mrs. Diggory, but I was thinking the three of us could make a donation. Every year maybe a 1000 Galleon one? Between the three of us that is no stretch on our vaults."

Fleur and Victor looked at Harry. Then the two nodded. "Let us go do that now." Fleur said getting up for the table.

Victor and Harry shared a look, "Can we eat first?" the two asked together.

Fleur shot them a look and the screen closed down.

The elder Harry looked to the room, "After that we made donations to a charity of Mr. Diggory's choice every year."

The hall was quiet and many startled when food appeared on the table. Harry took little notice because he was focused on his younger self walking out with Cho.

Cho lead Harry down the corridor till the made it to a deserted class room. She just looked at /harry for a moment before she finally said, "Harry I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I really like you a lot and I was hoping you could give me another shot."

Harry looked at her a second, "We should have never gone out in the first place. You boyfriend had just died and you are really not ready for a new one. You are clingy, which is something you have never been before, because you don't want to lose another love. You are always talking about him and you are depressed. You need to move on, but first I think you need to come to terms with what has happened. I'll help you with that and if you still like me afterwards then maybe I will give you another chance."

"Why would you think I wouldn't still like you?" Cho asked.

"I think in you quest to move on you attached yourself to the person who could help you and you sub-consciously thought that your fascination with me was something it's not. And I really need to stop reading psychology books." Harry said with a smile. He hugged Cho then led her back to the great hall.

Many people turned to them as Harry led Cho back to her seat. He leaned down till he was able to whisper in Marietta Edgecombe's ear.

"I don't care if you like me or not, but your friend is going through a lot right now and if you want her back the way she was you will do everything in your power to help her. If you can't do that then I suggest you find a new friend, because you won't be worth her time." Marietta just sat there, stunted, as Harry walked away.

"Harry," Cho called across the Hufflepuff table, "I want to see…"

The older Harry's head jerked up, "are you sure?"

Cho just nodded. The older Harry looked at the younger; getting a small nod he pulled the memory out and flung it at the screen.

Harry and Cedric slammed to the ground, the tri-wizard cup laid at their feet.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Cedric shook his head and got up, He then pulled Harry to his feet. They were in a graveyard. Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He voice came out slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry. They pulled out their wands.

"Someone's coming," Harry said suddenly.

The hall watched as a figure drew closer and closer to the two boys; it looked to be carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face.

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

Harry's face suddenly twisted in pain and his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled and he was kneeling on the ground

The hall heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

The figure yelled out "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light and Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him.

The screen changed to an image of Voldemort standing in front of Harry.

As Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's, they met in midair. A narrow beam of bright deep gold light connected the two wands.

He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves.

The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, a snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands.

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked "Do nothing unless I command you!"

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air… It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort.

The Hall didn't know what the sound was but both Harrys answered with phoenix song.

The beam of light started to move toward Harry. Then it slowly began moving back.

One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort wand. It trembled for a moment and then it connected

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain, then a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail, more shouts of pain and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke. It was a head, now a chest and arms the torso of Cedric Diggory.

"Hold on. Harry," Cedric said.

The hall watched as some other people came out of the wand an old man who said "He was a real wizard, then? Killed me that one did… You fight him, boy…" and Bertha Jorkins who told Harry "Don't let go, now don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web.

Then the smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at Harry.

"Your father's coming" she said quietly, "He wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…"

Then shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, and fell to the ground, and straightened like his wife. "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped

"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," said Harry.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run… do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled, the shadows swarmed Voldemort and Harry ran knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed. He was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body.

"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Dashing out harry yelled "Impedimenta!" he jumped over the cup and dived stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle, Harry and Cedric disappeared leaving a screaming Voldemort behind.

The hall was in silent shock.

* * *

Neville's parents are next. Sorry for the wait i have no excuse just lazy.


	16. Frank and Alice Longbottom

The Hall didn't quite know what to do with this information. Amelia Was reminded that she still needed to look into Sirius Black's trial, and Fudge realized how badly he screwed up. He hoped that he could get out of this with everything intact.

Cho was crying and the younger Harry sat silently with his head bowed Sirius' arms around him.

Dumbledore gave the room a few minutes to collect themselves before he read on.

**…In Remembrance of Frank and Alice Longbottom…**

Not many knew about Neville's parents just that he lived with his grandmother.

**…who lie in St Mungo's …**

Many in the hall were confused having assumed his parents were dead. None of them were prepared for what came next aside from Harry, Neville, and the adults.

**…Driven to insanity by the Dark Side…**

"Insanity?" Asked a small first year turning to Neville.

Neville nodded slowly, "The Cruciatus Curse." Seeing that he would not continue Dumbledore read on.

**…But who must have been pretty awesome to have a son like Neville…**

"Neville's the best," Seamus said to agreement around the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

Neville smiled a bitter smile, "My gran wouldn't agree."

The older Harry bit his lip as the memory soon popped up.

Harry was lying in a Hospital bed, Ron and Hermione, at his side. Ginny was standing near the door arms crossed over his chest. Neville was sat at Harry's side looking back and forth from the papers in his lap to Harry. They looked around the older Harry's age so it had to of been resent.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ron asked, "I mean it didn't for your parents."

Neville looked up and gave Ron a dirty look. Hermione slapped him over the head, "Tact!"

Neville just sighed, "I don't know, my parents have been like this longer and they went about it a different way."

Hermione's eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

"My parents my parents suppressed the pain, they shut down their nervous systems and now they only partly work. They lost feeling. Harry on the other hand chose to forget the pain he was in and as such is losing his memories at a drastic rate." Neville said looking back at his paper.

"How drastic?" Ron asked.

Neville looked distinctly upset. Reaching over he woke Harry up. Harry sat up and blinked for a second. He looked confused before asking, "Wer Ma?"

Hermione started crying, "Oh Merlin Harry."

"Bloody Hell mate," Ron said reaching out to Harry. Harry grabbed his hand before looking confused again, "No Pafoo?"

Ron started shaking, "No, I'm not Padfoot. My name's Ron. Believe it or not Harry I've been you friend since we were eleven."

Harry looked confused again. Neville leaned over to Harry, "Hey…Buddy, I need you to do something for me."

Harry turned to Neville, "O-tay."

"Can you drink this for me?" Neville asked lifting the drink to Harry's lips.

Harry made a face but drank anyway. Then he fell back onto the bed as if he was hit over the head.

Hermione screamed, but Neville grabbed her shoulder.

"He's fine, that happens."

The scene broke and it was just Neville beside the bed asleep. Harry started to stir. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Neville and shook him awake.

"What happened?"

Neville looked at Harry for a minute, "You went out to fight Nott and where tortured like my parents. Only there was a slight difference and solution 28 proved not to be as much of a waste of time as I thought."

"It never was," Harry said softly and Neville nodded.

"I know it helped a lot of people, but not the two I wanted.

Harry and Neville sat in a silence that only good friends could sit in without it becoming awkward. Then out of nowhere Harry pulled Neville into a hug.

It wasn't one of those uncomfortable manly hugs but a hug someone gives you when they don't care about appearance. A hug of comfort.

"Maybe it's for the best," Neville said, "after all who would want a son like me."

Harry shoved Neville to the ground, "Listen to me. Anyone work their two Knuts would want you as a son. Neville, I tell people all the time how much better I think you are than me! You are everything a Gryffindor stands for and so much more."

Neville snorted and Harry looked like he was about to hurt someone, "The sword."

Neville stopped laughing as Harry said this.

"It was placed in the hat by Gryffindor himself. I was the first to pull it out since. Do you know who the other was?" Harry asked looking down at Neville.

Neville stood up till he was on eye level with Harry.

"Me," Neville whispered softly, "It was me."

"Only a true Gryffindor has the right to that sword. In the thousand years that sword has been in that hat it only came out for you and me." Harry looked at Neville and smiled.

Neville gave a sheepish smile back before pulling Harry into another hug, this time a more 'manly' one.

"Your parents would be proud, just as proud if not more, than mine." Harry said as they pulled away and the screen went black.

The older Harry sat there for a minute trying to get Teddy to calm down. Harry hated when Teddy got like this. Whenever someone close to him got hurt he would go into his mothering mode. Especially when it came to Harry. Right now Teddy was crying into Harry's shirt. Looking around the room he noticed may were throwing looks of pity at Neville. Pity never ended well.

"Excuse me," Harry said quietly but had everyone's attention none the less, "do you not think that you are making it worse. There is a big difference between pity and sympathy. I wish for everyone in this hall to learn it."

A few minutes later no one stopped so Harry stood up and conjured a board. It faced everyone in the room including the teachers.

"Pity," He said writing to word down placing dots below it, "is a way of making a selfish person feel better about themselves." He wrote this off to the side of the first dot.

"It's their way of saying 'oh I care!' to themselves without having to actually do something. It's the way you look at a type of situation. For example people with no parents. How many of you in this room would let Neville live in your house because he didn't have parents?"

Very few raised their hands and Harry continued.

"Many of you are probably thinking 'poor kid' barely any of you would have done what the Weasley's did for me or what the Potter's, my grandparents and father, did for Sirius. Even what I did for Teddy! What they did is sympathy; there is pity in sympathy but also a willingness to help. I guess you could say it like the rectangle and square."

Seeing that he lost the purebloods Harry explained. "A rectangle, like pity, cannot be a square, like sympathy. However a square, sympathy, can be a rectangle, pity."

Some pure bloods looked to understand, but most didn't. Not feeling like going over basic geometry Harry yelled, "Sympathy means you do something about the situation. Pity means all you do is think it's sad!"

After getting a nod from everyone he sat back down, Neville giving him a half grateful half amused smile.

Then Pansy opened her mouth, "Why should we even pity Longbutt in the first place. His parents didn't mean anything?"

Several people stood up but surprisingly they didn't need to.

Draco stood up from his seat and looked down at her, "Making jokes about someone's family, especially if they're dead is poor taste, as are you insults, and I wish I had never done that. You're sickening."

The older Harry had to hold in a laugh as Draco calmly took his seat once more. The hall was left in stunned silence.

* * *

Oh...Draco so full of surprises that i did not even see coming. no really i had the comment ready, the first part anyway, for Neville to say but i made it Draco...don't know why.

13/14(maybe) more chapters to go...when i finish and i missed some one let me know...i'll add it in


	17. Gellert Grindelwald

Okay most of this is edited from Deathly Hallows book...cause I know next to nothing about this character. Still long chapter.

* * *

After getting over their shock everyone in the hall turned to Dumbledore. He was sat with his back straight and a strange look on his face.

**…In Remembrance of Gellert Grindelwald…**

The hall was confused when Dumbledore stuttered over the name, 'was the headmaster really scared of Grindelwald and not Voldemort?'

**…who died lying to Voldemort's face…**

"Why would he want to lie? He's a dark wizard himself!" Fudge shouted.

Aberforth looked at the Minister, "As much as I hate to say it Grindelwald wasn't all that evil. He was just power hungry. He was more concerned with the Hallows Harry's got then world domination at that point. Most of what you locked him up for was the muggle war. I think they call it World War Two. Was he just as Psycho as Voldemort? Yes. Did he really do much? Not really. Attacked a few small towns and killed a few people, but he never actually got started with his plan. Grindelwald was a prankster and when a top notch prankster goes bad you are screwed. His plans would make Voldemort curl up in a ball and cry. The only reason my brother beat him is because he had inside information."

"How did he get that?" Tonks asked.

The headmaster looked up at his students, "I helped him make those plans."

The hall was silent and no one other than his brother and the older Harry would actually look at him.

**…and tried to make up past mistakes, we think…**

Albus smiled, 'That was the man he fell in love with. That was the man he thought to be dead."

Seeing his brother's smile Aberforth snorted, "Alright lover boy calm down. I get it you were right, how many years later?"

"Quiet," Albus said looking at his brother. He was glad Harry had managed to fix their relationship.

"This is going to be strange," Harry started, "You see in this memory Dumbledore is dead…" He trailed off and the hall looked at him. What?

The screen popped up. The room was entirely white Harry and Dumbledore sat on a bench.

"The Deathly Hallows," Harry said, the words wiped the smile from Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, yes," he said. He even looked a little worried.

"Well?"

Dumbledore looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing.

"Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.

"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!"

"But they're real!"

"Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know."

"What do I know?"

Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Harry, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes.

"Master of death, Harry, master of Death! Was I better, ultimately, than Voldemort?"

The hall murmured quietly before a look for the older Harry silenced them.

"Of course you were," said Harry. "Of course – how can you ask that? You never killed if you could avoid it!"

"True, true," said Dumbledore, and he was like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Harry."

"Not the way he did," said Harry "Hallows, not Horcruxes."

"Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. Precisely."

There was a pause. A strange creature behind them whimpered.

"Grindelwald was looking for them too?" he asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly. "Two clever, arrogant boys with a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died."

"So it's true?" asked Harry. "All of it? The Peverell brothers –"

"—were the three brothers of the tale," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road . . . I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations."

"The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Me?"

"You."

"You have guessed. You know, why the Cloak was in my possession on the night your parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, could not help taking a closer look . . . . It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect . . . and then your father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!" His tone was unbearably bitter.

"The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," Harry said quickly. "Voldemort knew where my mum and dad were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof."

"True," sighed Dumbledore. "True."

Dumbledore did not speak, so Harry prompted him.

"So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. It seemed that he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself."

"But I don't despise you –"

"Then you should," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did, what she became.

You know how my poor father sought revenge, and paid the price, died in Azkaban. You know how my mother gave up her own life to care for Ariana."

"I resented it, Harry." Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of Harry's head, into the distance.

"I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory."

"Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them, I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine."

"So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came . . ."

Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes again.

"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution."

The hall looked sick at what Dumbledore was saying.

"Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true."

"And at the heart of our schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone – to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders."

"And the Cloak . . . somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Harry. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who had united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.' Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only two members of my family left to me."

"And then . . . you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother.

I did not want to hear the truths he shouted at me. I did not want to hear that I could not set forth and seek Hallows with a fragile and unstable sister in tow."

"The argument became a fight. Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though I pretended not to, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana . . . after all my mother's care and caution . . . lay dead upon the floor."

Dumbledore gave a little gasp and began to cry in earnest. Harry reached out and gripped his arm tightly and Dumbledore gradually regained control.

"Well, Grindelwald fled, as anyone but I could have predicted. He vanished, with his plans for seizing power, and his schemes for Muggle torture, and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows, dreams in which I had encouraged him and helped him. He ran, while I was left to bury my sister, and learn to live with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame."

"Years passed. There were rumors about him. They said he had procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power."

"But you'd have been better, much better, than Fudge or Scimgeour!" burst out Harry.

"Would I?" asked Dumbledore heavily. "I am not so sure. I had proven, as a very young man, that power was my weakness and my temptation. It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."

"I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher –"

"You were the best -"

"- you are very kind, Harry. But while I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him."

"Oh, not death," said Dumbledore, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Not what he could do to me magically. I knew that we were evenly matched, perhaps that I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister. You may call me cowardly: You would be right, Harry. I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it had been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually struck the blow that snuffed out her life."

"I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could."

"Well, you know what happened next. I won the duel. I won the wand."

They sat in silence for a long time, and the whimpering of the creature behind them barely disturbed The hall.

At last Dumbledore said, "Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand. He lied, you know, pretended he had never had it."

Dumbledore nodded, looking down at his lap, tears still glittering on the crooked nose.

"They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that is true. I would like to think that he did feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his attempt to make amends . . . to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow . . ."

" . . .or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" suggested Harry, and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.

After another short pause Harry said, "You tried to use the Resurrection Stone."

Dumbledore nodded.

"When I discovered it, after all those years, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunts - the Hallow I had craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for very different reasons - I lost my head, Harry. I quite forgot that it was now a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse. I picked it up, and I put it on, and for a second I imagined that I was about to see Ariana, and my mother, and my father, and to tell them how very, very sorry, I was . . ."

"I was such a fool, Harry. After all those years I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Deathly Hallows, I had proved it time and again, and here was final proof."

"Why?" said Harry. "It was natural! You wanted to see them again. What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Harry. I was fit only to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand, and not boast of it, and not to kill with it. I was permitted to tame and use it, because I took it, not for gain, but to save others from it."

"But the Cloak, I took out of vain curiosity, and so it could never have worked for me as it works for you, its true owners. The stone I would have used in an attempt to drag back those who are at peace, rather than enable my self-sacrifice, as you did. You are the worthy possessor of the Hallows."

Then the screen changed again Harry, Ron, Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and the house elf called Dobby were in a cell They looked to be in an argument

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," said Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."

As Harry spoke, his vision started blurring, and as he looked down at Ollivander he saw a different man, another man who was just as old, just as thin, but laughing scornfully.

"Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek. . . . There is so much you do not understand. . ."

A scream broke the vision and crated a time jump.

They were surrounded by death eaters. "And now," Bellatrix said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!".

She touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

The surroundings blurred again and the hall came alive with queasy and nervous people. They were Voldemort, and the skeletal wizard before them was laughing toothlessly at them

"Kill me, then!" demanded the old man. "You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours –"

A burst of green light filled the prison room and the frail old body was lifted from its hard bed and then fell back, lifeless, and Voldemort returned to the window.

The hall looked at Dumbledore as if actually seeing him for the first time. At this moment he wasn't their great hero. At this moment he was just another heartbroken victim of war.

* * *

I find this funny how this chapter is the longest in the story and we get like what four maybe five chapters about him in the book? What happened here?


	18. James and Lily Potter

They took a break and when Dumbledore came back he honestly felt like just crawling back to his office.

He closed his eyes, _best to read them together, _he felt.

**…In Remembrance to James Potter….**

Sirius, Remus and both Harrys sucked in a deep breath.

**….Who died to give his wife more time to run…**

Snape closed his eyes, _maybe Potter wasn't all bad._

**…In Remembrance to Lily (Evans) Potter….**

Now Snape sucked in a breath with the others. McGonagall had silent tears streaming down her face.

**…Who sacrificed her life, to let Harry live his….**

The members of the hall bowed their heads. They felt ashamed that they threw that in her face. She sacrificed her life for Harry and that saved them all. Then they repay her by not listening to her son.

During this silence Sirius grabbed Molly's arm and asked to talk to her. Once out in the corridor Sirius broke down. Molly knew Sirius didn't bring her out here to comfort him but she did none the less and when Sirius finally calmed down her looked at her.

"James' family was there for me when I ran away. We had always been best friends but the summer we became brothers, literal brothers. James' parents adopted me and I had a family. James' Will said Harry would go to me, but Dumbledore took Harry and I had nothing to do but stand there and think.

"I ran after Peter and was in Azkaban the next day. I have looked at Harry as my nephew since the day he was born. A lot of people seem to forget that I was there when he was born and they write everything off as me wanting to have James through Harry.

"The things I talk about when I'm talking about him are things James and me wanted to do with him when he was older. I don't see Harry as a replacement for James. James wasn't what I broke out of Azkaban for, Harry was.

"Truthfully my problem with you resides in the fact that you were there for him and I was locked up. You could take care of him. That's all I want in life, to be free and take care of him. He's just getting to an age where he doesn't need me. Especially when he has you and it hurts like hell."

Molly didn't know what to say to this. She had never realized that Sirius was there when Harry was a baby. Sirius most likely heard his first word and saw his first steps. He was there the day Harry was born. Suddenly the fight from that night long ago came back. _Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry. _That was the only time she had ever heard Remus speak like that and now she knew why. If Sirius was there for all of that then so was Remus. Now she felt the biggest guilt of all, this meant James and Lily were there. In her quest to take back what the Dursley's did she forgot all about the child's actual parents.

"I'm sorry. I've never thought of him as Lily and James' son, just the Dursley's charge and I regret that now because by doing that I've cut you and Remus out of the picture. I want to start over with this."

Sirius nodded and got up. He helped her up and the two walked into the room together.

Once back in the room Sirius walked up to the older Harry. "Mind if I give you a memory?"

Harry shook his head no and said it would play first. Both Harrys looked at the screen full of wonder as James and Lily appeared. It was the Gryffindor common room at Christmas. James and Lily were sat next to the tree holding hands looking over at something, most likely someone.

A younger Sirius shot across the screen and barreled into James knocking him backwards. Lily squealed and there was a laugh out of the shot.

Sirius and James' heads shot up.

"Our Moonshine has challenged us!" Sirius shouted before both James and Sirius attack a younger Remus Lupin. They dragged him off the sofa he was lounging on and then they had a three way wrestling match. When Lily tried to break it up she ended up in the fight as well. The saddest part was that she was beating all three of the boys. Eventually the four calmed down.

"So," Remus started, "Last Christmas at Hogwarts…"

Sirius turned his head to look at the werewolf, "What are we going to do with it?"

James shot up, "Let's go streaking!"

"NO!" the other three shouted.

"We want to celebrate our last Christmas at Hogwarts not get expelled." Lily shouted.

"I'd rather not." Remus continued.

"It was a joke you two Merlin." Sirius shouted.

James laughed you two are so gullible, "What should we really do?"

Sirius ran up the stairs, he came back with three bottles of Fire Whiskey and a blanket full of Chocolate.

"Hey! That's mine!" Remus yelled pointing at the blanket.

"And that is mine," James continued pointing at the whiskey.

"Oh boohoo, you guys its Christmas!" Seeing his friend's unimpressed looks he continued, "I'll buy you more."

James' eyes narrowed, "Fine."

"Let's play a game of truth." Lily suggested. When the others nodded Lily asked Sirius if he would ever get married.

"If I find her. Knowing me I already have and messed up my chance."

Remus looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

Sirius sighed, "I have never broken up with any of my girlfriends they break it off with me for whatever reason. Now Moony if you could kiss anyone in this room who and why?"

"Myself."

Sirius laughed, "Cheater!"

Remus shook his head, "So James if you had a kid what would you name it?"

"Elvendork."

"Yes!" Sirius said laughing.

"Not with me you won't!" Lily shouted. At first the hall thought there would be an awkward silence but the friends just laughed.

"We would name our son Harry after James' grandfather and my father."

James looked to Lily, "your turn for a question."

Sirius and Remus were trying to hide smiles as James sat up on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Well…what do you boys think? Does he need to ask a few more times?"

Remus and Sirius groaned. "Please just say yes! I could barely stand him asking for a date let's not play with marriage." Sirius said with Remus nodding along.

"Well the boys have spoken. Yes." The screen close on James and Lily kissing as Remus and Sirius whooped in the background.

The screen opened up again on a young boy around four who looked a lot like James. Considering Teddy and a younger Al were sitting with him this is the Second James Potter.

Harry came out of a door off to the side of the room, "You boys want to see your new Sister?"

All three boys shot out the door and into the room behind Harry.

"Come over here and sit in this chair," Harry directed James, Teddy and Al over and Harry came after them with the baby girl, "This is Lily Luna Potter, your new sister. Now you sit here…support her neck, there you go…there."

James looked up at his dad, "She small?"

"Yes."

He poked the child in Teddy's arms, "She squish?"

"Yes."

James looked over the baby for a while, "We can keep her?"

"Yes."

"We can return her?"

"No."

James nodded his head, "I guess she can come."

The hall didn't hold back there laughter like the Harry in the memory did. The screen went dark once more. Harry leaned over and hugged his godfather while the older one just smiled.

* * *

Hey sorry for the wait...


	19. Sirius Black

Dumbledore smiled. He truly felt that Sirius and Harry were good for one another. Looking down he felt sick. After what just happened should he really read this or should he come back to it. Seeing the older Harry grimace but nod he knew he had to read it.

**…In Remembrance to Sirius Black….**

Harry honestly stopped breathing for a second. Sirius grabbed him into a hug but Harry felt numb.

**….An AWESOME godfather…**

Sirius smiled, it felt nice to have someone appreciate him. Especially for being a good godfather. It felt as if no one thought he was capable of taking care of Harry.

**….KICKBUTT escape artist….**

The smile changed into a smirk as he looked up at the remaining Ministry officials.

**….and loyal friend, willing to die for someone he loves…**

Remus sighed; he had figured that was how he would die. Most likely saving Harry.

**…even if he was killed by drapery…**

This left most people confused but the older Harry just laughed before turning solemn.

"He fell through the death veil in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix."

Teddy was playing with his shoe laces. He hated how Harry lost everything. Sure he lost his parents but teddy still had his grandmother, godfather and a whole world of 'family' left. It may not be the same as it would be with his parents but he still had more than Harry did. It actually just now occurred to Teddy that this was what Harry was going for. Teddy smiled and hugged his godfather. When Harry looked down at him he just smiled and said, "Thank you."

"It's what people do when they love you," Harry said ruffling Teddy's hair as a similar but much more emotional moment was happening on the opposite side of the room.

The younger Harry had his head buried in Sirius' robes. He knew not many approved of Sirius being his guardian, but Harry had two reasons to believe Sirius was perfect. One Harry's parents picked him. From what Harry could tell his father may have just picked his best friend, but with his mother around there had to be a reason. Two was the reason, Sirius went to fight Wormtail for Harry, Sirius broke out of Azkaban for Harry, Sirius risked everything to be there for Harry during the tournament, and Sirius apparently died for Harry. To Harry that didn't sound like a bad guardian. Sirius may not be the best person in the world but neither was Harry. Harry needed a guardian who understands him and Molly Weasley wasn't it. To lose Sirius, who was becoming some strange hybrid of brother and father, would kill him.

Sirius pulled Harry closer and whispered into his hair, "Harry if I die this time around I want you to know that I love you and no matter what you will always be my first priority. I wish I could be around more often and do more for you but I can't, not right now."

"Sirius, you do everything in your power which is more than most, Molly didn't break out of Azkaban for me and she was only there for the last task. You do more than you think. I love you Padfoot."

Sirius smiled into Harry's hair.

"Right," the older Harry said, "Memory."

James Sirius Potter was sat on his bed with a pout on his face. He was most likely in some form of time out. His door was open so you could see when Harry walked past with a folder in his hand before backing up and looking into his son's room.

"Jamie?"

James huffed before turning away from his dad.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom put me in time out."

"Why?"

"Cause I played a prank on Rose."

"What did you do?"

James paused and looked out the window as his dad joined him on the bed. When James didn't answer Harry leaned back against the headboard. James scooted back until he was next to his dad on the bed.

"I used WWW products to make her hair disappear…"

Hearing the way his son had trailed off he gestured for his son to continue.

"…And I may have turned her skin purple…"

Harry raised one eyebrow, "James you and I both know your mother would not put you here without reason. So either there has been another misunderstanding in this house or you aren't telling me everything."

"She was asleep when I did it and I wrote 'loser know-it-all' on her head."

Harry sucked in a big breath, "James I named you after two pranksters, and those two pranksters grew up to be great men. However they had a point in their life when they thought that life itself was one big joke. Anything and everything was a joke to them. This thought led my father and godfather to be bullies, and later it almost killed someone."

James had a horrified look on his face but Harry just continued with is story, "James, a joke is funny, a prank is funny, but somewhere along you will find a line. I don't want you to cross it again. What you did to you cousin wasn't a joke, it wasn't a prank, it was bulling and I think you owe her an apology."

James nodded, "But what do I do the next time she yells at me or calls me stupid?"

Harry smirked, "You prove her wrong. Trust me on this Rose is like Hermione, to get her to shut up you prove her wrong. You will notice Hermione stopped calling Luna crazy because Luna was right. You will notice that Hermione stopped telling me how to run the Auror Office because I have won the award for best sub-head since I became head of the Auror Department and she has only won one for turning around her department. An award which I had won the year before. It's their arrogance talking and nothing shuts them up faster than and ego bruise."

James laughed and hugged his dad, "Take me over to Rosie's and I'll apologize."

There was a break and then the hall saw what must be the living room of Ron and Hermione's house.

A girl with bushy red hair was stood in front of James. She had a holier than thou look on her face but James only rolled his eyes. Smiling he took Rose's hand and shook it, "Sorry Rosie."

When all Rose did was huff and walk off James called her back, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why should I? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You called me stupid!"

"Well it's the truth!"

"Oh yeah? Well...what happened in the fall of 1972 at Hogwarts that made half the staff of Hogwarts try to resign?" James asked fishing for something he knew that Rose wouldn't.

"There has never been an instant where more than one member of staff tried to resign from Hogwarts. You would know this if you read Hogwarts: A history."

"Yeah well you would know the real answer if you had read the book cover to cover instead of skipping the chapter about pranksters! In 1972 the Marauders replace every banner and poster in the school with the teachers' underwear blow up to an equivalent size! You would also know that Salazar Slytherin was the first prankster to set foot in Hogwarts beating his best friend Godric by half a minute! Not only that but you would know that in November of 1990 Fred and George Weasley beat the Marauders in how many times a month you could blow up your dorm but never managed to beat how many times a year!"

Harry was trying not to laugh at the look on his nieces face. It was a mix between embarrassment and anger. When she looked at Harry he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out Hogwarts: A History, The revised Edition. He apparently showed her proof of every fact because she huffed stomped her foot the finally apologized before marching out of the room.

Harry and James busted out laughing.

"See now she won't bother you. All you have to do is keep finding things she doesn't know."

The screen went black and there was silence.

"Do I really act like that?" Hermione asked.

"You can sometimes." Harry said looking anywhere but at her.

"Sorry the real memory was the first part but the second part was too funny not for me to put in." The older Harry said.

* * *

Sorry if she comes across...bratty but judging by how Hermione could act at times as a teenager, she was a lot worse younger. So I figured this would be how Rose would act. No mater how much you like Hermione you know she can and does act like this. I had a lot of writers block with this. Normally i sit down and write but i had to come back to this one three times. oh well it's up now.

Also remember they are little kids so...I based them on my younger cousin (BRAT!) not kidding Rose acts just like my cousin. Then JSP acts like a more childish version of his grandfather from OotP.


End file.
